The New Very Special Agent
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Gibbs is ordered to get a new agent by Director Vance. But has this agent got what it takes to deal with this team?
1. The Orders

**A/N: I know this is a short beginning, but, it has all the key information in this short chapter. I hope you like it. I think I'm addicted to doing Mary Sue stories. LOL**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Gibbs got called into the director's office.

"Gibbs, I would like you to get a fifth on your team." Director Vance ordered.

"And the reason for that is, Leon?" Gibbs questioned, trying to hold back his anger.

Vance stood up and walked around his desk. "I know you're team is like a well oiled machine, and I know I've changed things up before, but I just think you need one more person to take on the load." Vance explained leaning on his desk. "You guys are losing your minds more and more with every case, and I just think having one more person to help out would make it easier on you."

"Leon, where is this coming from?" Gibbs barked.

"Jethro, I have seen your team go down since you rescued Ziva from Somalia." Vance explained again. "You just aren't the same."

"And getting another person on the team is going to make us the same?" Gibbs was enraged.

Vance held up his hands as if to surrender. "I'm not saying it will." He said. "I'm just saying it might help a little bit."

Gibbs let out a big sigh. "So who have you picked out to be on our team?" he huffed.

Vance grabbed papers off of his desk. "I've have picked out four candidates for you to look over and choose yourself." Vance told him handing Gibbs the folders. "They will make excellent agents, Gibbs. You just have to give them a chance."

Gibbs took the papers from Vance's hands and stormed down to Duckie's lab.

He had Duckie give his analysis on the soon to be agents of Team Gibbs.

Duckie told Gibbs that anyone of these candidates would be good for his team. Well educated, they all had excellent recommendations from their previous bosses. They all seemed to be able to handle themselves if it came down to it.

"You would lucky to have anyone on your team, LeRoy." Duckie said closing the last folder.

"So, not a one of them sticks out?" Gibbs barked.

"Well, there is one." Duckie told him. "Her name is Jennifer Kelan Paula Trege. Very bright."

Gibbs grabbed her folder off of Duckie's desk. "What makes her stand out?" He asked his friend.

"She is well skilled with a gun, comes from Baltimore homicide, and was going for the Marines, but someone found out about her being only 15 at the time." Duckie listed.

"Why would she go for the Marines when she was only 15?" Gibbs wondered.

"It says here, her father was a Marine and she was just following in his footsteps." Duckie told him. "I guess she wanted to show them how much she could do."

Gibbs looked over her resume and started to become impressed.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to see how much these guys can take." Gibbs said walking out of autopsy.

Duckie laughed to himself and went to work.

**Review.**


	2. The Probies

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter. It was really hard to do, my brain just wasn't coming up with words to type. LOL. Also, didn't help that the new episode of NCIS had me kind of sad for a while. :( (SAVE DUCKY!) Well anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

The team walked in the next day to find four new recruits in the bullpen.

One was sitting at Tony's desk, male, medium build, looked like he could handle himself.

Tony shot him a look and he quickly got out of the chair. The recruit extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Sam Tucker."

Tony looked at Sam, "And you were sitting at my desk because?" He asked Sam.

"Well, I'm the one they want to be on this team, so I was waiting for Agent Gibbs to get here." Sam explained.

Tony just nodded and sat at his desk.

Two of the other recruits were standing by McGee's desk. One male, one female, both somewhat physically fit, neither one looked too confident.

McGee just chuckled to himself as he passed by them. He remembered when he first worked with Gibbs. He was a nervous wreck and didn't know what to do with himself.

The fourth was leaning against Gibbs' desk. This one was a female. She was an average height, very physically fit, and a look on her face that could kill if it needed to.

Ziva watched her closely to see if she would budge an inch, since the team had just walked in. But this girl didn't move. She just stayed put, and kind of scanned the team with her eyes. Ziva wasn't sure if this girl and she could get along, but Ziva also noticed, this girl seemed like she wouldn't take any crap from anyone.

Gibbs finally walked into the bullpen. He noticed the girl standing by his desk. First, he noticed her strawberry blonde hair, reminded him of a mix between Jenny and Kelly. Second, he noticed her glare at the other teammates. It wasn't threatening, just scooping them out. And last, he noticed the way she presented herself as she looked up to see him there.

The girl standing by his desk walked right up to him. "Jennifer Kelan Paula Trege, at your service." She announced extending her hand. "But you can call me K.T."

Gibbs smiled and shook her hand. "Like your abruptness. But how about I call you what I want." He told her.

"Fair enough." She stated standing at attention.

"At ease, Marine." Gibbs ordered.

Trege got into a more relaxed stance, not by much, but more relaxed.

Gibbs gave her a warm grin. "Grab your gear." He then barked. "We got a dead Marine at Norfolk."

The team grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. The probationary officers followed, Trege and Sam right on the tails of the other agents.

**Time elapsed…..**

Team Gibbs was looking everything over.

Trege, Sam, and the other two probationary officers observed closely.

Tony looked over and snorted. "Two of them look like they don't want to be here." He chuckled to McGee.

"Leave them alone, Tony." McGee grunted. "They are just here on a trial bases."

"That doesn't mean I can't mess with them." Tony smiled and walked towards the officers.

"Probies, what are you doing just standing around, there's work to be done." He bellowed.

Sam and the other two officers ran to find something to do, but Trege stood there.

Tony noticed this and walked right up to him. "Didn't you hear me, Probie?" He interrogated.

Trege nodded. "I heard you. But, that doesn't mean I have to run around like a chicken with my head cut off to find something to do." She stated matching his stare.

"You do know I'm the Senior Agent, right?" Tony then quizzed.

"I can tell you're a very important man." She agreed. "But, I'm not going to be intimidated by someone who is only using his rank to scare the others."

Tony gave his best impression of the Gibbs stare. When she didn't budge, he smiled his DiNozzo smile.

"You're a tough egg to crack, Miss Trege." He teased.

"Learned that from my father." She told him. "Never let them see you sweat."

Just then Gibbs walked up behind Tony and slapped him on the back of the head. "DiNozzo, instead of standing here flirting, how about you do your job and give her an assignment." He ordered.

"On it, boss." Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

Tony gave her instructions and they were soon done.

**Time elapsed….**

They got back to the navy yard and Gibbs put the "Probies" to work.

Trege and Sam took to their jobs just like they were already apart of the team, whereas the other two were struggling just a little bit.

Gibbs looked up and smiled a devilish smile. "If you guys can't keep up, then I guess I'm going to have to tell you to leave." He barked to them. They both stared wide-eyed, and then stood up and left.

That eliminated two agents. The other two were going to be hard to crack.

Gibbs called his team over. "I want you to interview these two the best you can." He ordered. "If you make them cry, so be it."

Tony smiled. "Let me try and crack Tucker, boss."

Gibbs nodded. "David, you interview Trege." He told her. "But, use nothing but words, Ziva." He then demanded.

Ziva nodded and headed over to talk to Trege.

"Where did you work before here?"

"Baltimore." Trege stated.

"What division?" The women heard across the bullpen. Tony was sitting by Sam and apparently heard her.

"Homicide." Trege announced.

"Oh, really?" Tony got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah." Trege was confused. Why was this guy so interested in her being from Baltimore?

"What a co-winky-dink, that's where I worked before I came here." Tony explained.

"Oh, wow." Trege exclaimed sarcastically.

Tony picked up on her sarcasm, but ignored it. "Yeah, I was a legend there." He bragged.

"Hmm." She hummed. "I didn't hear of you." Trege then stated with a slight smirk.

Tony squinted his eyes and turned back towards Sam to finish the interview.

Ziva tried to hide her laugh. Trege and she were going to get along just fine.

**Time elapsed….**

Gibbs let Sam and Trege go home once they had caught the bad guy. He kept his team around to ask them their opinions of the two agents.

"Well, I think that Tucker is just too cocky for his own good." Tony stated. "He thinks he knows it all."

Ziva snorted. "Sounds like you, Tony." She teased.

Tony just turned to her and scrunched his face.

Ziva then turned back to Gibbs. "Trege seems like she would be a good agent." She pointed out. "She has good credentials."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Well what do you think, Tim?"

McGee stood there and thought about it for a minute and then answered. "I think if I was to choose, Trege would be it. We already have to put up with one Tony," He said pointing his thumb to Tony. "We don't need another one."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, DiNozzo, you think Trege is a good pick?"

Tony nodded. "She came from Baltimore, and she was in Marines, boss."

Gibbs gave a quick nod. "Then, Trege it is."

He then sent his team back to their desk and told them to finish up and go home.

**Review. **

**(P.S. I got really addicted to reading some other fanfics too. That played into me not writing this. I get sidetracked too easily.)  
**


	3. The Undercover Mission

**A/N: Through all the writer's block, and the distractions of the McNozzo fanfics, I finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy. And, smush68, I hope you really enjoy your surprise. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It had been a month since Trege began to work on Team Gibbs. Everyone had adjusted to the change, seeing as they had no choice.

Team Gibbs had gotten a case that he needed someone undercover, and he only had two options for it.

He walked up to Trege and told her to follow him to the elevator.

_Wonder what that's about?_ Tony thought as he watched Trege and Gibbs walk to the elevator.

When they got in, Gibbs pushed the emergency button to stop it. He turned and looked at Trege.

"What are you willing to do while undercover?" He bluntly asked.

"Anything you need me to, boss." She stated.

"Would you be a stripper?" He quizzed.

Trege's eyes got wide for a second and then relaxed. "If that's what you need me to do, then, yes. I'll go undercover as a stripper."

"Good, I'll have DiNozzo watch over you. There's someone kidnapping and raping women while the Navy is in port." He explained. "I need you and DiNozzo to try and find this guy."

Gibbs went to turn the emergency off, when Trege stopped him.

"If I may, boss, why me? Why not Ziva?" She asked shyly.

"Because Ziva would kill any man that put a hand on her thinking it's him." Gibbs pointed out. "We don't need innocent people dead."

Trege just nodded. "Got it, Boss."

Gibbs got the elevator going again and they walked back into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, you and Trege are going undercover." Gibbs barked walking to his desk.

"As what, boss?" Tony asked.

"You'll see." Gibbs said smiling at Trege. "Just meet her at the Paradise Parrot at 10 tonight."

Tony looked confused. "A strip club, boss?"

"Yes, someone is kidnapping and raping woman at that club while Navy's in port. I need you to find this guy and bring him in." Gibbs ordered.

Tony just nodded. "On it, boss."

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony walked into the Paradise Parrot at 10 o'clock that evening. He looked around for Trege, but didn't see her.

Gibbs and McGee were in the truck outside watching the action. Gibbs still hadn't told Tony or McGee what Trege was undercover as.

"I don't see Trege, boss." Tony discreetly spoke into his mic. "Is she even here yet?"

"Oh, she's there, DiNozzo. Just keep looking." Gibbs slyly told him.

Tony searched the room over until his eyes caught a beautiful girl dancing on the stage. She was wearing a hot pick bikini and flirting with a bachelor party that was at the stage. Suddenly she looked up and caught Tony's eyes. The girl winked at him, and then with her finger beckoned for him to come closer to the stage.

Tony froze for a second, and then walked over to the stage. Tony could hear what sounded like faint laughing in his ear, but ignored it. Once he made it to the stage, the girl parted through the crowd of men of the bachelor party so she could get closer to him. She leaned down and got right in his ear.

"See anything yet, DiNozzo?" She questioned.

Tony was a little taken back that this girl knew who he was. He leaned back and looked at her face.

"Trege?" He mouthed.

She squinted her eyes at him, and then a smirk began to creep onto her face.

She stood up and started to dance a little more for the bachelor party. Tony watched as she got on the pole and slid herself down. It was unbelievable. Tony wondered where she learned how to do that. She didn't seem like the type that could pole dance. She seemed a little more conservative.

Tony finally turned his eyes away when he heard Gibbs yell in his ear. "You have an assignment, DiNozzo. Stop watching Trege and keep an eye for the Petty Officer."

Tony searched the room. No one seemed too suspicious. Once he had searched the whole room, his eyes crept back to Trege. She was on her knees and bending back to where she back touched the floor.

Tony shook his head to calm himself down. He didn't need to get aroused and forget his mission.

**Time elapsed….**

Soon it was two in the morning and Trege's 'shift' as a stripper was over. She walked from the back of the stage to Tony with a t-shirt and jeans on.

"Ready to go?" She said once she was standing right beside him.

Tony just stared at her with a cheesy grin on his face. He was still picturing the moves she had pulled.

"What are you smiling about, DiNozzo?" Trege asked breaking his trance.

Tony shook his head. "Nothing, just, " He started. "Where did you learn all those moves?"

Trege laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know." She teased.

Tony smiled and walked her out. "Gibbs told me to drive you home." He told her walking her to the car.

"Good," Trege said once they reached Tony's car. "I don't think I'm in a state to drive anyway. My muscles hurt so badly."

Tony smirked. "Need a massage?" He coyly asked.

Trege blushed a little and bit her bottom lip. "Not tonight. Maybe some other time."

Tony grinned and helped her in the car. He then walked around and got in the car himself and headed to her apartment.

When they reached her apartment building, Trege started to get out. Before she could, Tony grabbed her arm. "You know, you're going to have to tell me where you learned those moves." He told her with a smirk.

Trege leaned in close to his ear, "I had to make my way through college somehow." She whispered.

Tony swallowed hard and let go of her arm. Trege got out of the car and walked towards her building. She then turned around and looked at Tony. "Same time, same place?" She laughed.

Tony nodded and smiled before he drove off.

Trege smiled watching him leave and then walked into her apartment.

**Time elapsed….**

It was the next night. Trege was on the stage dancing when she saw a man hassling a woman at the bar. Tony was by the stage, so she made her over to him. She leaned down and got right in his ear. "Man at the bar. Go check it out." She whispered.

Tony nodded and walked over to the bar to check out the scene.

The man was forcing himself on the woman.

Tony walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Is this man bothering you, honey?" He asked looking straight at the guy.

The woman looked up at Tony and smiled. "Yes he is, dear." She said looking back the other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize you had somebody." The man said walking away.

The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that." She exclaimed. "I'm Ingrid, by the way." She extended her hand out.

"Anthony DiNozzo." He introduced shaking her hand.

"Hmm, an Italian." Ingrid pulled him closer. "I like Italians." She whispered.

Tony smiled. ""Gli occhi scintillano brighter than le stelle." He purred in her ear.

Ingrid let out a slight shiver. "Please tell me you're not married?" She blurted.

Tony gave his patented DiNozzo smile and shook his head. "Not yet."

Ingrid looked down and blushed.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Trege headed out to the van to talk to Gibbs after her 'shift' was over.

"I just got a call from Ziva." Gibbs announced as the opened the door. "The Petty Officer has changed his MO."

"Well, whose he targeting now, boss?" Tony asked.

"Male strippers." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's eyes got wide as he was almost reading Gibbs' mind. "No, boss, I refuse."

Trege and McGee tried to hide their laughter.

"I didn't ask you to do it, DiNozzo." Gibbs barked. "You're doing it."

Tony was about to protest, but Gibbs burned a hole in his head with his stare so he gave up. "Can we at least not tell Abby and Ziva about this?" He requested.

"Who do you think will be looking out for you?" Gibbs laughed.

"Boss!" Tony expressed. "They'll eat me alive!"

Gibbs slapped the young man on the back of the head.

"Thank you, boss." Tony said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that big of a deal, Tony. All you have to do is dance. Maybe put a smile on some older lady's face." Trege consoled. "And besides," She leaned into his ear. "There might be a massage in it for ya if your muscles hurt afterwards."

Tony swallowed hard. "That would be nice." He choked up.

Trege smiled and walked to the car. She turned when she realized Tony wasn't following.

"Aren't you bringing me home, DiNozzo? Or do I have to ask McGee?" She yelled.

Tony snapped out of his trance and jogged to catch up to her. Once he did they got in the car and sped off to her apartment.

**Review please.  
**

**P.S. Go read Monsters in the Shadows, and review. Abby's life is counting on you!  
**


	4. The Undercover Mission Con

**A/N: I know this chapter is short and is mostly fluff, but not all the chapters can have my usual je-ne-sais-quoi. LOL But a big thank you to smush68. She helped me come out of my writer's block. So thank you dear. (Read her stories too. Very good. She's a BIG DiNozzo fan. She would appreciate the love too.)**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The next night, Tony was getting ready for his stripping. He wore a baby blue man thong. His manliness tugged in neatly.

Trege walked to his room and knocked. "Ready, DiNozzo?" She yelled through the door.

Tony took a deep breath and went to answer the door. When he opened it, Trege scanned him over.

"Not bad, Tony." She exclaimed. "But you might want to on the sock they gave you."

Tony's eyes widened. "Right." He stuttered and ran to grab the sock.

Once he did that, he and Trege headed to the stage.

The crowd was big tonight, and they had a ton of ladies. (It was ladies night, hence the reason for the male strippers.)

Tony was severely nervous. He had never done this. Sure, he had stripped for an ex girlfriend or two, but to do it for a room full of ladies? He just wasn't sure.

"I'll be right with you, Tone. You don't have to worry." Trege soothed.

Tony gave her a small smile and they headed out on the stage.

Once they were on the stage, both Trege and Tony noticed familiar faces right by the stage.

Abby and Ziva were flashing their money and screaming as if they had Beatle Mania.

Tony grabbed Trege's arm. "Keep those animals away from me." He stressed.

Trege just laughed a little then walked to the front of the stage and whispered in the girls ears.

"Be nice. He's a virgin stripper." She told them. Both Ziva and Abby laughed a little and nodded.

**Time elapsed…..**

The night was filled with very aggressive women and men, grabbing and pulling on both Tony and Trege. (Abby and Ziva being the worst with Tony.)

Through all the madness, Trege caught something going on at the bar. She made her way over to Ziva.

"Go check out the bar scene." She whispered into Ziva's ear.

Ziva nodded and turned towards the bar. When she saw the man trying to drag a young, drunk, lady off she pulled out her weapon and badge and headed towards the bar.

Tony and Trege then ran off the stage, (Getting very disappointing cries from the audience) and grabbed their guns and badges too.

Gibbs and McGee, who were in the van, ran inside to help everyone out.

**Time elapsed…..**

The next day, Tony and McGee were the only ones in the bullpen, both sitting at their desk.

Tony was having a hard time sitting still in his seat. McGee noticed and walked over to the senior agent's desk.

"What's your problem, Tony?" McGee asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"The women at the club left bruises, Probie. It's hard to sit down cause of where they are placed." Tony grumbled.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Yeah, must be hard having all those women adore you." He snipped.

Tony looked up at the junior agent. "Ah, McEnvy, it wasn't what you think. The girls were animals!"

"OK, TONY." McGee yelled. "You don't have to rub it in."

Tony was a little taken back by McGee yelling at him. But as he opened his mouth to say anymore, Ziva, Abby and Trege were walking off the elevator.

Tony ran behind McGee's desk. "Hide me, McGee, Abby and Ziva were the worse of them all." He whispered crouching down.

Trege walked by McGee's desk and saw Tony hiding. "What-?" She started to ask but was pulled behind the desk and her mouth was covered before she could say anymore.

"Shh." Tony stressed. "I'm hiding from Ziva and Abby."

Trege smiled a bit then stood up and went to her desk.

**Reviews will make me write faster. So show me the love people!**


	5. The New Movie Referencer

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this and your reviews. Now, this chapter is TOTALLY stolen, well mostly stolen, from the plot of Legally Blonde. It basically is the WHOLE plot. But of course I had to throw in a little romance. Hope you enjoy. If my friends keep up there end of the deal and push me, I should have the next chapter up by next Saturday. (But just so you know, reviews might help speed up the process. :))  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Previously on The New Very Special Agent…..**

Tony ran behind McGee's desk. "Hide me; McGee, Abby and Ziva were the worse of them all." He whispered crouching down.

Trege walked by McGee's desk and saw Tony hiding. "What-?" She started to ask but was pulled behind the desk and her mouth was covered before she could say anymore.

"Shh." Tony stressed. "I'm hiding from Ziva and Abby."

Trege smiled a bit then stood up and went to her desk.

**Present…**

McGee started to stand up to get something out of the drawers near his desk only to be pulled back down roughly in his chair.

"Please, Timmy, those girls are ruthless." Tony begged quietly.

McGee rolled his eyes and got out of Tony's grasp. He stood and grabbed what he wanted from the drawers and sat back down.

To Tony's dismay, Abby and Ziva had seen the ruckus by McGee's desk and approached.

"Oh, there's our own Dickie Cure!" Abby exclaimed leaning over McGee's desk seeing Tony.

Ziva dug a couple dollar bills out of her pockets and threw them in Tony's direction. Abby and Ziva then processed to hoot and holler as if they were still in the club.

Tony stood up and screwed his face at the girls. "Very funny, guys." He said walking over to his desk.

The girls continued their taunting and teasing.

Gibbs walked into the madness with a slight smile on his face. "Girls! Leave Bernie Barker alone." He barked. "We've got a case. Gear up."

The girls reluctantly stopped teasing Tony and Ziva grabbed her gear, while Abby walked down to her lab.

**Time elapsed….**

When they got to the Commander's house, Fornell and his team were already there.

"Tobias." Gibbs greeted getting out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think that you were the only one who was going to work this case, did you Gibbs?" Fornell laughed.

Gibbs gave him a little smile before pushing his way through to the crime scene. "What's the story?" He asked.

"Well, according to the Commander's daughter and the pool boy, the new wife was standing over him, drenched in his blood." Fornell explained.

Gibbs nodded and looked over the body. "DiNozzo…." Gibbs started to order, but Fornell stopped him.

"Uh uh, Gibbs. Still our jurisdiction." Fornell informed him.

Gibbs glared at Fornell. "Fine, Tobias, what would you like to do?"

"Come here, Gibbs and I'll tell you." Fornell put an arm around Gibbs' shoulder and walked off to a more private area.

Trege hadn't even realized what was going on because something else had caught her eye. One of the FBI agents, tall man with light brown hair, fight body, and a smile that could knock somebody over, was standing talking to the pool boy. Trege couldn't take her eyes off of him, until Gibbs yelled her name.

"Yeah, boss." She snapped out of her trance.

"Go help, Agent De Luca get the statement from the pool boy." Gibbs ordered.

Trege nodded and walked outside to who she assumed was Agent De Luca.

**Time elapsed…..**

In Abby's lab, the team was gathered to get more of the evidence.

"So she was going for the money?" McGee asked.

"Nope, she had her own empire." Abby pointed out. "Apparently she is a fitness queen."

"You know this reminds me of a movie," Tony said. "But I can't think of it."

"Umm, try Legally Blonde." Trege said dryly. "And in that case, excuse me while I quote my Elle." Trege then put on her best dumb blonde impression. "'She couldn't have done it. I mean think about it. Exercise gives you endorphins, endorphins make you happy, happy people just don't shoot their husbands, they just don't.'"

Abby and Ziva burst into laughter. "Looks like you just lost your crown about movie references, Tony." Ziva said once she caught her breath again.

**Time elapsed…..**

Gibbs had decided to interview the pool boy again. Information came out that he was having an affair with the Commander's wife.

Trege, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Agent De Luca were watching in Observation.

"I think he's lying about the affair." Trege stated.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean come on," Trege then started pointing things out. "Look at that tan, that tinted skin, look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Please he's gay, totally gay."

"Umm, Trege, dear, everything you just listed applies to DiNozzo, too." McGee pointed out.

"Exactly!" Trege teased.

"Hey, if that's everything you have to go on, then…." Tony started to say but was cut off as he realized that Agent De Luca was in Interrogation. So, they all listened in.

"So, how long has the affair with the Commander's wife been going on?" De Luca asked.

"About 2 years." The pool boy stated.

De Luca started pacing. "And your first name is?"

"Nikos."

"And your boyfriends name is?" De Luca stopped pacing and waited.

"Carlos." Nikos blurted out before he realized what he had just answered. "Wait, I misunderstand you. I thought you said best friend. Carlos is my best friend."

"Right!" De Luca turned to the glass and grinned at the people on the other side.

Just then a man burst through the door. "You bastard!" The man yelled. "I gave you the best part of my life and you have the audacity to tell these people that you are having an affair with some slut bag!"

"Carlos!" Nikos stood up and ran to his boyfriend. "I was only saying it because they paid me to."

Carlos put his hand up and stormed out of the room, Nikos ran after him.

Trege just got a cocky grin on her face. "Told you he was gay."

The rest just stood with their mouths wide open.

**Time elapsed….**

An hour later, Gibbs was interviewing the Commander's daughter, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"So you came in and saw the blood all over her clothes?" Gibbs asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Yeah, I was taking a shower when she shot him. By the time I got out and came downstairs she had stashed the gun." The daughter announced.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. Just then, a knock was at the door and Trege stuck her head in.

"Umm, boss, may I try something?" Trege meekly asked.

As furious as Gibbs was at not getting anything out of the daughter besides speculation, he was willing to try anything. "Its all yours!" He said stepping aside and letting Trege do the interview.

"Ok, Sarah, can I call you Sarah?" Trege started walking to the table.

The daughter nodded.

"Good, well, Sarah, did you see your father when you came home?"

"No, but I just came home went up stairs and took a shower."

"Ok and when you came downstairs from the shower?"

"I saw that slut standing over my father, drenched in his blood." Sarah started to cry a little out of anger.

"But, your step mother didn't have a gun?" Trege pressed.

"No, she had stashed it by then!" The daughter stated.

Trege nodded. "Well then, did you hear a shot fired?"

"No, I was in the shower." Sarah was getting a little perturbed that they kept asking the same questions.

"Ok, so somewhere in the 20 minutes you were in the shower your father was shot. But, you didn't hear the shot because you were in the shower?" Trege pressed on.

"Yeah, I was washing my hair."

"Well, what had you done that day?" Trege then asked seeing she was getting annoyed.

"I got up, got a latte, got a perm, and came home." Sarah listed out.

"Before you got in the shower?" Trege asked one last time.

"I think we've established she took a shower, Trege." Gibbs sneered.

"Right." Trege nervously laughed out. "Had you ever gotten a perm before?" Trege quizzed turning back to Sarah.

"Yes, at least 2 a year since I was twelve, you do the math." Sarah blurted out.

Trege nodded again and turned to Gibbs. "You know, Gibbs, a girl in my Sorority got a perm once. We all tried to talk her out of it. Curls weren't a good look for her," She then turned back to Sarah. "She didn't have your bone structure." Trege started to pace. "But thankfully that same day she entered the Beta Delta Pie wet t-shirt contest where she was completely hosed down from head to toe…."

"Does this have a point, Trege?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes, it does, Gibbs." Trege stated.

"Then make it." He barked.

"Right, um, Sarah, why is it that my friends curls were ruined when she got hosed down?" Trege asked.

"Because they got wet." Sarah said nonchalantly.

"Exactly, because isn't it the first cardinal rule of perm maintenance that your forbidden to wet your hair for at least 24 hours after getting a perm at the risk of deactivating the ammonium fyglocolate?" Trege interrogated slamming her hands on the table. Gibbs stood up from the wall.

"Uhh, yes…" Sarah choked out.

"And wouldn't somebody who's had say 30 perms before in their life be well aware of this rule?"

"Uh, um,"

"And if in fact you weren't washing your hair, as I suspect your weren't cause your curls are still intact. Wouldn't you have heard the gun shot?"

Sarah started sliding in the chair and sweating.

"And if in fact you had heard the gun shot, your step mother wouldn't have time to hide the gun before you got downstairs. Which would mean that you would have had to have found your step mother with a gun in her hand to make your story true, isn't that right?"

Sarah then shot up out of her chair. "She's my age did she tell you that? How would you feel if your father married someone that was your age?"

"You however had time to hide the gun, didn't you, Sarah? After you shot your father." Trege stood straight up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to shot him. I thought it was that BITCH coming through the door." Sarah yelled.

**Time elapsed….**

The team was sitting in bullpen, along with the FBI team, eating some Chinese.

"How did you get all of that, Trege?" Tony asked.

"I told you. It was Legally Blonde." Trege stated.

"Well, I think you did an excellent job." Agent De Luca said tipping his head to her.

"Thank you, Agent De Luca." Trege smiled.

"Please, call me Ted." He said.

Trege looked down and blushed slightly. "Well, you can just call me K.T."

**Review please. Thank you.**


	6. The Long Hour Toll

**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter. I probably rushed through this one, seeing as I put myself on a deadline. (And thank you to smush68 for helping me stay on it. "You slave driver!" LOL.) Actually my deadline I set for myself on completing this whole story is to have it done by the end of the summer. So if you can please help me stay to that. (That is if you like the story that much. LOL) Anyway, hope you like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**A couple of months later.**

Trege and Ted had been dating, but no one on the team knew.

Ted had asked Trege to help him on a case, and Gibbs allowed it only if it didn't interfere with her work at NCIS.

Trege walked into the bullpen after staying up all night doing surveillance with the FBI team.

Tony looked up from his desk as she walked in.

"Long night there, Trege?" He teased as she walked to her desk.

"Yeah, helped Ted and Fornell with all night surveillance last night. Finally caught the guy this morning." She told him flopping down in her chair and laying her head on her desk.

Just then Gibbs walked in. "Gear up. Dead Marine in Rock Creek." He announced getting his things together and rushing back to the elevator.

The team rushed after him.

**Time elapsed….**

After a full day and night of trying to find leads, going through bank accounts, doing absolutely everything they could to find the killer, Trege's body was telling her she needed sleep. But she wouldn't succumb to it. She didn't want to let Gibbs think she couldn't do her job. (Even though she had been up for 48 hours and the only thing that was keeping her awake was the fact that she was as addicted to coffee as the rest of them.)

Gibbs noticed Trege trying to stay awake at her computer.

"Trege." He barked. "Go down to Abby's lab and try to get some sleep."

"No, I'm alright, boss." Trege said stifling a yawn.

"No you're not! Now go get some sleep!" Gibbs ordered.

Trege just sighed and nodded, giving up. She walked to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

When she arrived she nearly ran into McGee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Trege." McGee apologized.

Trege shook her head. "No need to apologize, McGee." She yawned. "Where are you headed?"

"I found something on his wife that I need to check out." McGee explained. "Want to come with?"

"Umm, sure, why not?" Trege said. "Maybe some fresh air will do me some good."

**Time elapsed….**

Trege by this point was verging on 72 hours with no sleep. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Hey, Trege." Tony called out over the bullpen. "Come with me to see Ducky."

Trege gave a weak nod and followed to Tony to the elevator.

Once they were in autopsy, Ducky had started on one of his stories, and this really wasn't helping Trege stay awake. Luckily, Tony hadn't moved to far away from her, so when she fell asleep, she fell into him.

Tony tried to hold her up as best he could, but she was just dead weight.

"Uh, Duckman, can Trege use one of your tables for an hour or so?" Tony asked.

Ducky looked up from the body to Tony and Trege."Oh, dear." He exclaimed. "Of course she can, Anthony."

Tony shook Trege awake slightly. "Hey, Trege, you need to sleep." He told her. "Let's get you settled on one of Ducky's tables."

" 'm fine, Toy." Trege slurred. "Jess nee mo' coff-a."

"No, you need sleep." Tony scolded.

He then helped her lay down on one of the tables. She lied down and turned to the body Ducky and Palmer were working on.

She opened her eyes slightly and stared at it. "Did he just wink at me?" She asked out loud.

"Who?" Tony asked.

" 'At guy ova there." She weakly pointed to the body on the table.

Palmer noticed who she was talking about and jumped back.

Tony shook his head. "Trege turn over and go to sleep." He ordered as he walked out of autopsy.

**Time elapsed…..**

An hour later, Trege's phone rang, waking her up.

"Trege." She answered hoarsely.

_DiNozzo's bringing you home to get some rest, Trege. _Gibbs barked into the phone.

"Boss…" Trege started to protest.

_Don't want an argument, Trege. You're going home. _Then he hung up.

Trege sighed, hopped off the table in autopsy, and headed for the elevator.

Once she got to the bullpen, Tony was standing there waiting with her things.

"Guess I'm finally going to see the inside of your apartment." Tony teased.

Trege snorted. "Yeah, I guess you are." Then Trege thought about it. "Wait, why are you going to see the inside of my apartment?"

"Boss wants me to make sure you sleep." Tony explained. "Since you didn't sleep when he told you to before."

Trege frowned. "Oh." She sighed. "Just please excuse the mess."

"No worries. It can't be any worst than mine before my maid cleans it." Tony laughed.

Trege gave a weak laugh as they headed to the elevator.

**Time elapsed…..**

They pulled up to Trege's apartment building twenty minutes later.

Trege had fallen asleep on the ride there. Luckily, Tony knew how to get there already.

He shook her awake and helped her to the door. She went to unlock the door, and then stopped.

"There's one more thing you have to know before you come inside here." She announced turning towards Tony.

"What's that?" Tony asked curiously.

Just then the door swung open and there stood a boy that looked to be 15.

**Review please and thank you. (They help me write faster. The more reviews I get the faster I write!)**


	7. The Peek Into Her Life

**A/N: You finally get to figure out who the mystery boy is. I want to thank all of you who have favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story. You make my heart happy. I hope you really are enjoying this story. I ask your help in keeping me on schedule. I want this story done by at least the end of the summer. (Although some how I ALWAYS end up beating my deadline with these stories. LOL) **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

"Jennifer Kelan Paula Trege!" The boy shouted as Tony and Trege came in the door. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Leaving an innocent minor alone at home for 3 days!"

"Oh, shut up, Josh!" Trege snarked. "I had work, and I called Ms. Myer to watch you."

"I know." He laughed. "Just wanted to give you a little grief."

Trege rolled her eyes. "Well, I need to get some sleep, so it looks like you will just have to entertain yourself for a little while longer."

"Umm, Kel, isn't there something you're forgetting?" Josh asked as he watched Trege walk towards her room.

Trege turned around. "What?"

Josh pointed to Tony. "Do I finally get to meet the guy you've been dating for the last couple of months?"

Trege began to laugh, while Tony had a confused look on his face.

"No, this is my co worker, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Trege introduced. "Tony, this is my nephew Josh."

Josh stuck out his hand. "Good to meet you, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony shook Josh's hand. "Please just call me Tony."

Josh nodded and turned back to Trege. "So why is he here?"

"He has to make sure I go to sleep." Trege explained. "I haven't slept in the last three days."

Josh shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You are too involved with your job sometimes, Kel. You need to take it easy." He told her then headed to his room.

Once he was in his room with the door closed, Tony asked the question that was on his mind since Josh opened the door.

"You're raising your nephew?"

Trege nodded and walked towards the couch in the middle of the living room and invited Tony to do the same.

"His parents died when he was five. My sister made me promise when he was born that if anything happened to her and her husband that I would take Josh in and raise him." Trege began to explain.

"How did they die?" Tony asked walking to the couch and sitting next to her.

"In a car accident." She barely whispered. "A drunk driver hit them head on."

Tony could see tears beginning to form in Trege's eyes, so he changed the subject quickly.

"So, who have you been dating for the past two months?" He teasingly asked.

Trege let out a little chuckle. "Agent De Luca."

"Ted De Luca? The guy we worked with from Fornell's team?" Tony practically yelled the question.

"Shh.. " Trege shushed him. "Not so loud. I have neighbor's you know."

Tony ducked his head and whispered a slight apology.

"Yeah, he asked me on a date that night after the case, and we've been dating ever since." She explained.

"And you didn't tell us this, why?" Tony quizzed.

"Because, I like to keep my personal life and my professional life separate." Trege told him. "Besides, why would I tell you guys?"

Tony thought about it for a minute and then answered. "Because, our team is a family, and we share everything." He exclaimed.

Trege laughed. "Well it's not like ya'll have made me feel like I'm actually part of the family." She then said. "I mean the wall between McGee's and my desk still hasn't been taken down."

Tony frowned a bit. "Well, you should get some sleep." He told her standing up to help her to her room. "Boss expects us back in a few hours."

Trege just nodded going to her room. She then turned around in the door way. "There are some movies if you want to watch them while you wait for me to wake up." She stated. "I should only need like three more hours and I'll be better."

Tony nodded and shooed her into her room. Once she closed the door, he headed to look at her collection of movies.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered to himself. "I think she needs to have lessons in good movies."

Tony finally picked out a movie he thought would keep his interest for a while, or at least past the time. He set it up and sat on the couch to watch. But, as he watched he couldn't help but recount on the conversation with Trege.

"_It's not like ya'll have made me feel like I'm part of the family." _

_How could she think that?_ Tony thought to himself. _Have we really shut her out like that?_

His mind began to dwell on this, and he completely forgot about the movie he was watching.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Trege got back to the navy yard four hours later. The team had gotten a little further on the case but not much. McGee and Ziva were filling in Trege and Tony while Gibbs was down in Abby's lab seeing what she had found.

Once Tony and Trege were caught up, Tony pulled Ziva aside.

"Did you know that Trege was dating Ted De Luca?" He asked her.

"The FBI agent we worked with on that case a couple months back?" She quizzed.

Tony just nodded.

Ziva shook her head. "No, I don't really talk to her about anything other than cases." She told him. "She just seems really blocked. More than I was when I first started actually."

"I think you mean guarded there, Zi-va." Tony corrected her. "But, yeah she does." Tony then looked over towards Trege's desk. "I didn't even know she was raising her nephew."

Ziva's eyes grew wide. "Why is she raising her nephew?" She asked.

"His parents died when he was 5, and he's 15 now." Tony explained. "I mean that's got to be some of her problem."

Ziva shrugged. "Well, I guess when she's ready to let us in she will."

Tony nodded. "I guess you're right." He conceded.

They then both walked to their desk and started on their work, but Tony couldn't stop thinking of Trege.

**Time elapsed….**

The team finally found the guy who had been killed the Marine. The team finished up their reports and started out of the building.

Trege had finished hers just about the time Tony did, so he walked with her to her car.

"You sure you're alright to drive, Trege?" He asked her as she was getting into her car. "I mean I don't mind driving you again."

"I think I'll be fine." She told him. "Plus, I think it's a little out of your way."

"Not really," He lied. "Just a couple of miles."

Trege smiled at him. "I'll be fine, Tony. Thank you."

"Can I at least follow you home?" He offered.

"If you wish." Trege said.

Tony nodded and got in his car.

They drove the twenty minutes to her house and both got out of their cars.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Trege inquired.

"Going in with you." Tony told her. "You didn't think I would drive all this way just to go home did you?"

Trege let out a little laugh. "Alright then. I'll order some pizza and I think I have a couple beers in the fridge."

Tony smiled and nodded then followed her into the apartment.

They spent three hours just talking and laughing. Tony teased her about her movie collection and told her that he would have to teach her what a good movie was.

"Oh, really." She teased. "So I guess we're just going to have to have a movie night then, huh?"

"Yup," Tony laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking."

They both roared with laughter as they continued to talk. The only thing that interrupted it was Ted calling her.

Trege held up a finger and answered the phone. "Hey, Ted. How was your day?"

Tony stood and silently motioned that he was leaving.

"Hold on, Ted." She spoke into the phone, and then cover the speaker with her hand. "We'll talk more about that movie night tomorrow, Tony."

"Sure thing." He said with a smile. "Tell Ted he's invited, too."

Trege just nodded and waved as Tony walked out of the door.

Tony got to his car and started it up. He sat there for a while with a big smile on his face.

_Maybe this will help her feel more like she's part of the family. _He thought. _Or at least it's a start._

He soon put his car in drive and took off home.

**Review please. (If you love Tony and you want to see more of his flirting with Trege, cause we all know he is, then please feel my page with your reviews, I LOVE reading them, they make my day, my week, my year.)**


	8. The Movie Night Mishap

**A/N: Sorry, had to fix this chapter. My sister pointed something out I did wrong. I will give you a cookie if you can spot it. But then again you would have had to read this chapter unedited. LOL Anyway, hope you enjoy. Watch Princess Bride! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was three weeks later. And it was Friday.

Tony and Trege had made plans for the movie night to be tonight, if they didn't get a big case. Luckily for them, all they did all day was work cold cases. No one found a new lead on any of the cases so when the normal time for the day to end came; they all gathered their things and headed for the elevator.

McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs had all left already leaving Tony and Trege by themselves.

"Ted coming tonight?" Tony asked as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Yup, he's bringing the beer." Trege announced as she did the same.

They walked to the elevator and rode it to the car garage.

"See you at your place, Trege." Tony yelled out his window as he drove off.

Trege got in her car and did the same.

When she arrived at her house, Tony had beaten her there. He was standing outside his car, leaning on it.

As Trege parked her car in her spot, Tony walked over and opened her door for her.

"You know you drive like a grandma right?" Tony teased.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Trege barked playfully.

They headed up to the apartment and Trege called for pizza.

Josh walked into the living room and spotted Tony. "Hey, Tony, right?"

"Yeah." Tony said nodded. "How ya doing, Josh?"

"Pretty good I guess." Josh said walking over to the couch. "Finally out of school for the weekend."

Tony let out a small laugh. "I understand that one." He said walking to the couch to join Josh.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Josh, can you get that?" Trege yelled from the kitchen.

Josh sighed and stood up to get the door.

When he opened it, there stood Ted with a six pack of beer in each hand.

"Hey, sport." Ted greeted. "How ya doing?"

Josh raised one eyebrow. "You must be Ted, right?"

Ted nodded his head. "And I come bearing gifts." He said holding up the six packs.

"Oh, so you're going to let a minor drink?" Josh quizzed. "I thought you were a federal agent?"

Ted leaned in closer. "If you don't tell, I won't." He joked.

Josh laughed and stepped aside to let Ted in. Ted spotted Tony on the couch and gave him a slight nod. " Hey, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony nodded in response. "Hey, Agent De Luca."

"Please just call me Ted." Ted responded.

"Then, call me Very Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony said with slight sarcasm.

Ted narrowed his eyes slightly to Tony and they stared at each other until Trege walked into the living room and broke it.

"Oh, hey honey." Trege greeted Ted with a kiss. (That he tried to turn into a full on make out.)

When Trege finally broke free from Ted and caught her breath, she led them to the couch.

"Pizza should be here any minute." She said once she sat down. "Tony, I got your favorite."

"Pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese?" Tony asked almost drooling just thinking about the pizza.

Trege nodded. "You got me hooked on it now." She laughed.

Tony smiled. "I told you it was the best."

"You know, I really don't like sausage on my pizza." Ted piped in.

"Don't worry, babe, I got your favorite, too." Trege told him patting on him on the chest.

Just then the pizzas arrived. When Trege went to stand up to pay for the pizza, both men pushed her back down and dashed to the door to pay.

"It was my idea to have the movie night; I think I'll pay for the food." Tony stated. "Plus you already bought the beer, Teddy."

Ted scolded at Tony, but went and sat by Trege, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

Tony walked back to the couch and sat on the other side of Trege, putting the pizzas on the coffee table.

"What movie did you bring to educate me with, Tone?" Trege teased as she loosened Ted's grip on her.

Tony hopped up and walked over to his bag to pull out the movie and show it to the crowd. "Princess Bride!" He exclaimed walking over and putting it in the player.

"Oh, I LOVE that movie." Trege screeched. "Mandy Patinkin is AWESOME!" She then held her hand like she was holding a sword. "My name is Inigo Montoya. You kill my father. Prepare to die." She said with a Spanish accent.

"I've never seen this movie." Ted said. "Is it a chick flick?"

Trege shook her head. "No, it's a Mel Brooks movie." She explained. "It has some romance in it, but it's mostly just funny."

"No, Trege its Rob Reiner." Tony corrected over his shoulder.

"Oh." Trege blushed. "Right."

Ted nodded slightly.

Tony then turned around once he had everything set up and faced Trege. "First things first." He then held up a rolled up piece of paper. "To the death."

Trege hurried and found a piece of paper to roll up and stood to duel Tony. "No, to the pain."

They both surrendered and began to laugh as they both sat back on the couch and the movie started.

**Time elapsed….**

The movie ended, with Tony and Trege quoting the whole thing.

"We should make this a regular thing." Tony stated as he got the movie out of the player.

"Defiantly!" Trege said. "Maybe one weekend when we aren't on call we should have a total movie marathon."

"Like stay the whole weekend at your apartment?" Ted chimed in.

"Yeah, or someone else's." She explained. "It doesn't always have to be here."

"Sure, next time we can have it at my place." Tony suggested.

"Sounds good." Trege agreed. "But, I don't know where you live."

"Don't worry, I can give you a ride, or let you follow me." Tony brought up.

"I think she'll follow you, and I'll just pick her up." Ted said giving an evil glare to Tony.

"Whatever flows your skirt, Teddy." Tony remarked with a big smile on his face.

"You know I really don't like people calling me Teddy." Ted angrily stated.

That just made Tony's smile even bigger. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said with mock sincerity. "I promise it won't happen again, Teddy."

Ted growled.

Josh was sitting there watching the exchange of the two men, laughing to himself at how much Tony had a way of getting under Ted's skin so quickly.

"Well I'd better go." Ted announced. "I'm on call this weekend and I want a restful sleep in case I do get called."

"Alright then, I'll walk you out." Trege said standing up.

Ted gathered his things together and walked with Trege to the door. Before opening it, he grabbed Trege's face and planted a bruising kiss. (Obviously for show.) Once they broke, he shot a cocky look at Tony. "See you next time, Josh, Agent DiNozzo." Then he and Trege were out the door.

Tony could feel his blood begin to boil.

"I think I'm going to head out myself." He told Josh with a little anger in his voice.

"Alright, man." Josh said watching Tony pick his stuff up in a huff. "Hey, if it helps, I think you and Kel get along better than her and that Ted guy." He then told Tony.

Tony looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, but I think she's not going to leave him for me."

"I don't know, Tony." Josh shrugged. "Every since she's started at NCIS, the person she talks most about is you." He stated.

Tony let out a small laugh. "That's probably only because I annoy her more than the others." He declared.

"She doesn't say anything about you annoying her." Josh revealed.

'Hmm." Tony hummed. "Well still, she looks like she's in love with the boy."

Josh just shrugged and walked to his room. There was nothing more he could to do to help Tony.

As soon as Tony had all his things together, he headed for the door. When he opened it though, Trege was on the other side looking like she was about to open it.

"You're leaving too, Tony?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, I got a date tomorrow night and I need to prepare for it." He lied successfully.

"You prepare for your dates?" Trege quizzed.

"Yeah, you don't think that this charm and beauty comes naturally do you?" He joked.

Trege giggled. "No, I guess not." She laughed. "Well, can you wait an hour more before preparing? I'd hate to finish this last six pack all by myself."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Who am I to deny some more beer?" He laughed putting down his bag and walking back into the apartment with Trege in tow.

**Time elapsed…..**

Three months later.

Trege and Ted are still dating. They were still having the movie nights when they weren't on call. (Even when Ted couldn't make them.)

Ted would make regular visits to NCIS whenever he could to check up on Tony and Trege.

Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Palmer were noticing the subtle similarities of Tony and Ted. And they would always tell Trege that he reminded them of Tony, which she would deny every time.

Tonight was her big date with Ted. He had everything planned out perfectly. They were going to his favorite restaurant, going for a moonlight walk in the park, and, if things went well, they were going to end up at his apartment. (This hadn't happened yet.) But the biggest thing he had planned for tonight was he was going to tell Trege he loved her.

Ted pulled up to her apartment building with what he thought was her favorite flowers (Tulips) and walked to her door.

When Trege opened up the door, Ted was amazed. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun, with curls framing her face, while she wore a navy blue satin dress that came down to her knees.

"Wow, K.T., you look… WOW!" Was all that Ted could get out.

Trege smiled and pointed to the tulips. "Those for me?" She asked.

Ted shook out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, they're your favorite right?"

Trege smiled. "Sure they are." She told him. "Because you gave them to me." She leaned in and kissed him.

Ted almost told her he loved her in that moment, but held his tongue to wait for the perfect moment he planned on saying it.

"Better have her back at a decent hour, Teddy." Josh yelled from the couch.

"I'll have her back before you wake up in the morning, Josh." Ted said looking only at Trege.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Just no details, okay, Kel?" He told his aunt.

Trege turned and looked at her nephew. "Josh, you know that's not even going to happen tonight. I'll be back around midnight." She walked over to him and kissed him on the top of his head. "Call me if you need me." She whispered. "And you don't need me."

She then walked out closing the door behind her.

Ted helped her into the car and out of the car when they got to the restaurant. They sat at the best table, ordered the most expensive wine, ate the most delicious food, and just enjoyed each other's company.

After dinner, Ted led her to the park where they walked arm in arm. Ted then led her to a beautiful spot right by the pond and stopped them.

"You know, K.T., we've been dating almost 6 months now and I haven't felt happy with anyone like I feel happy with you." He told her.

Trege's eyes started getting wider. _Is he going to propose? We haven't even said that we loved each other yet._ She thought.

Ted continued despite the look on her face. "You are what I think about in the morning, and when I go to bed at night. You are the center of all my stories, and all my dreams."

_Oh my gosh, he is going to propose. _

"K.T. I just want to tell you, I love you." Ted finished.

Trege looked at him waiting for the four words to come out, but they never did. Ted began to worry that her silence was a bad thing until she leaned in and kissed him.

This kiss was better than any other kiss that they had had. When they broke, Trege whispered. "I love you, too, Tony."

**Review please.**


	9. The Reason

**A/N: For those of you wanting the hot sex scene, sorry to disappoint, but this chapter was getting too long as is. I think if you beg me enough, I'll put one in the next chapter as a flashback. But right now I want to just say, I have posted three chapters in one whole day. I have NEVER been able to do that. But I feel pretty dang proud of myself. And of smush68 who has posted two chapters today! So I think that if you read either or both of our stories you will be happy with the updates here. But anywho, hope you do enjoy the chapter, and I hope that you will continue reading. Who knows, I could do three more tomorrow! LOL**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

The next day, Trege came into the office with slightly red eyes with dark circles underneath, a red nose, and her head hanging. Ziva and McGee noticed, but didn't comment, and Tony was too busy fighting on the phone with someone that he didn't even realize Trege had come in.

Trege walked to her desk and turned on her computer. She plopped her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand just staring at the screen of her computer.

About five minutes later, Tony got off the phone with whoever he was on the phone with and then realized Trege was at her desk.

He walked over to her and sat on the edge. "Had a late night I see." He teased. "Did we have fun on our big date with Teddy Bear?"

She looked up at him with the most pitiful eyes he's ever seen.

"I don't really want to talk about last night, Tony." She stated sadly.

"Why? Did Teddy Bear ruin everything by passing out on you?" He asked mockily.

Trege slammed her hands down on her desk and looked at him with an evil glare in her eyes. "I told you DiNozzo, I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled.

Tony jumped up and backed away from her desk. "Sorry. I was just playing around." Tony said getting a better look at her now. She didn't look like she was just tired from a long night with the boyfriend; she looked like she'd been crying all night. "Umm, Trege, are you ok?" He asked stepping closer.

Trege softened her appearance and tried to apologize, but before she could, Gibbs walked in and announced a case.

**Time elapsed….**

"How could you have done that, Trege?" Gibbs barked as they got off the elevator. "You could have gotten us all killed. Lucky for you, McGee and DiNozzo were there to save your butt."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Trege started reciting again.

"I don't need you to be sorry; I need you to be a field agent." He barked once more as they were in the bullpen. "Where was your head, Trege?"

Trege looked at her feet. "I don't know, boss."

Gibbs just scoffed, threw his hands in the air, and walked off. He muttered something that sounded like, "This is why I didn't want a fifth person on my team."

McGee walked over to Trege and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked over to Gibbs' desk put her badge and gun on it, and walked back to the elevator.

Once Trege was in the parking garage she headed straight for her car. Just before she reached it, she heard feet running up behind her.

She whipped around to see Tony running towards her.

"What do you want, Tony?" She snapped pitifully. "I just want to go home and forget this whole day."

Tony stopped once he reached Trege and took some deep breaths to calm his breathing.

"You better be glad Gibbs didn't catch you doing that." He told her once he caught his breath. "You' be in even more trouble."

"Well, what am I supposed to do Tony? I messed up the case, I put the team in danger, and all because the stupid jack ass had the dumb luck to look like Ted!" Trege ranted.

Tony's eyes went wide. "You almost messed up the case because of Ted?" He asked.

Trege nodded. "If that's how you want to see it then, yeah. I almost messed up the case because of Ted." She said trying to hold back tears.

"What happened last night, Trege?" Tony pressed. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you?"

"Not physically." Trege choked out over the lump in her throat. "He broke up with me."

Tony reached out and wrapped Trege in a hug. "But, why?"

Trege pushed away from Tony. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Tony nodded. "Well, at least come in and fill out your reports, finish the day out, and then you and I are going out for a drink." He requested. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Trege conceded and walked back with Tony to finish out the day.

**Time elapsed…..**

When they arrived at the bar, there was hardly anyone there. Tony and Trege went and sat at the bar, ordering themselves two beers.

"Hard day at work?" the bartender asked them.

"You have no idea." Tony said as he took a long drink from his beer.

The bartender smiled and went to take care of three other people that had walked in.

After Trege took a few swallows of her beer, she turned to Tony. "So who was that on the phone you were fighting with this morning?"

Tony finished off his beer and slammed it down on the bar. He then got the attention of the bartender to get him another beer. "That was my father." He said with a scowl.

"What did he want?" Trege asked as she finished her beer as well, and then immediately getting another.

"Money." Tony growled. "He apparently owes some guys that he was trying to pay off more money, but he doesn't have it." He took another big swallow.

"And he's asking you for money to pay these guys off?" Trege integrated.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, my dad isn't the type to get a father of the year award."

Trege took another drink of her beer. "Gotcha."

After about five minutes of silence. "So you going to tell me about why you and Teddy Bear broke up?" Tony asked.

Trege finished the rest of her beer before taking a deep breath and answering. "You know how the biggest mistake you can ever make with someone is saying someone else's name in a moment of intimacy?"

"And that's what you did?" Tony pressed. "You said some other name during sex?"

Trege shook her head. "Not during sex. When I said I love you." Her voice was hardly audible.

Tony cringed. "That's even worse." He said.

"Yup," Trege agreed. "You wanna know what made it worse?"

Tony stared at her and nodded.

"It was the first time either one of us had said it." Trege got the bartender's attention and got another beer.

Tony's eyes grew wide. "You mean to tell me that the first time you told him you loved him, you said another guy's name?"

Trege pushed him a little bit. "Ok, Tony, just rub salt in my womb." She snapped.

Tony straightened up and put his hands up to surrender. "Sorry, just trying to make sense of this." He apologized. "Whose name did you say anyway? Josh's?"

Trege shook her head and looked down at the bar.

"Is it a name I know?" Tony asked.

Trege just nodded.

Tony thought about it for a while. "McGee's?"

Trege shook her head. "But, you're getting warmer."

"Gibbs?" Tony teased.

Trege rolled her eyes. "Yeah, lemme tell you, I said Gibbs' name."

Tony laughed a little. "Well if it wasn't Gibbs, and it wasn't McGee's, then it would have to be…." Tony took a quick swallow of his beer. "You didn't say my name did you?" He screeched.

Trege buried her face in her hands.

Tony gave himself a Gibbs slap and turned to Trege. "Look, Trege, it's not that bad." He tried to soothe. "Why do you think you said my name? I mean it wasn't like we just saw each other or something."

Trege looked up at him, tears threatening her eyes. "Ziva, Abby, and McGee were saying how much Ted is like you and it must have been in my head and I don't know." Trege then started hitting herself in the forehead. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid."

Tony reached up and grabbed her arms turning her towards him. "You're not stupid, Trege." He told her. "You had a slip of the tongue. It happens to everyone. I mean I can't tell you how many times I've said the wrong name during an intimate moment."

Trege gave a weak smile. "Yeah, but that's because you're a man whore, DiNozzo." She teased.

Tony laughed. "True, but that still doesn't make me stupid does it?"

"Yeah, it kinda does." Trege nodded. She then smiled and looked into Tony's eyes. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." He told her taking another swallow of his beer. "That's what partner's are for."

Trege's happy mood then faded when he said that. "Yeah, what a great partner I am to let a stupid guy get to me so bad that I almost put you in danger." She said almost downing her whole beer in one swallow.

Tony frowned. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad, Trege." He explained. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

Trege nodded. "I know." She then looked up at him again. "My head's just a little messed up."

Tony heard Wham!'s song 'Wake Me Up' come over the speakers and grabbed Trege's hand.

"Come dance with me." Tony exclaimed. "It'll get your mind off the day."

Trege laughed and followed Tony onto the dance floor.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Trege stayed at the bar almost till closing. They were drinking and dancing and Tony even talked Trege into doing some karaoke. (She sang 'Hell on Heels' by Pistol Annies)

But now they were in a cab headed for Trege's apartment. They weren't quite drunk enough to forget, and the bartender had kicked them out.

Tony paid the cab driver and they went up to Trege's apartment. As they walked into the door, they both kind of stumbled from the alcohol they did drink.

"Shh." Trege whispered. "Josh's sleeping."

Tony closed the door while Trege went to the kitchen to get the alcohol she had.

"How about our good buddy, Jack?" She said walking into the living room with a full bottle of Jack and two glasses.

"Sounds good to me." Tony stated as he sat on the couch and kicked off his shoes.

"Hey, you don't mind if I crash here tonight do you?" Tony asked. "I don't want to have to pay for a cab twice tonight."

Trege shook her head as she poured the drinks. "You know you didn't have to pay, Tone. I could have paid for the cab."

"You can get it tomorrow when we have to go get our cars." Tony reassured her.

Trege started to giggle. "Tony we only have to get your car from the bar." She reminded him. "Mine's still at the navy yard."

Tony thought about it. "Oh, yeah." He laughed. "Well, you can just pay for the cab to get my car."

"Sounds good." Trege nodded as she handed Tony his drink and took a swallow of her own.

Tony held his glass up. "Here's to forgetting about stupid boyfriends and stupid fathers." He proposed.

"Here here." Trege clanked her glass on his and then they both just downed the whole glass.

They slammed their glasses on the table and Trege poured them both some more.

They went through half the bottle before Josh woke up and took it from them.

"You guys have had enough! I have school in the morning, and you have work. Now go to sleep!" Josh scolded them.

"Ok, dad!" Trege teased. "I'll go to sleep." She then leaned across the couch and put her head on Tony's shoulder. "G'nite Joshy. I love you."

Tony laughed as Josh rolled his eyes, put the Jack's bottle away, and then went back to bed.

As soon as Josh was in his room, Trege sat back up and looked at Tony. "Ya kno', Tone, you are a good friend." She slurred. "You helped me fo'get that stu'id man, no wait, boy, and you made me feel bet-ter."

Tony laughed. "You're dwunk." He then slurred. "Ma'be we sho' git you to bed."

They made an attempt to get off the couch, but failed. "Or we co' stay right her'." Tony laughed.

"You know wha' his pro-blem was, Tone-e?" Trege slurred again.

"Wha's that, Trege?" Tony asked turning his head towards Trege.

"He's not haf the man you arrre." Trege poked Tony right in the chest. "He co'n't live up to you if he tried."

Tony smiled. "You really think so, huh?"

Trege did an exaggerated nod. She then got right in his face. "He was jel-us of you." She whispered.

Tony and Trege sat there looking into each other's eyes for a while until Trege spoke up again.

"Tony?" Trege whispered.

"Yeah, Trege." He whispered back.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered again, this time a little more suggestively.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. "Trege, are ya suu-re?" He asked not wanting to take advantage of the situation.

"I'm the surest I've ever been." She whispered directly in Tony's ear.

Trege's warm breath sent shivers down Tony's spine. He stood up and put his hand out for Trege to take.

"Then, let's go to bed."

**Review please. **


	10. The Memories

**A/N: I know its late at night and you probably don't have the energy to read this, but I will say it is worth your while. (At least I hope.) But thank you to smush68 for helping to decide on what to do in this chapter. And I have her Italian spread all over this chapter. LOL I hope she enjoys it. I hope the rest of you enjoy reading it, too. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Trege woke up with a pounding headache. She rubbed her eyes to wake up and then heard a low moan come from the lump next to her. Suddenly the lump turned over and there laid Tony.

"Tony!" She screeched, jumping out of bed. (Which she regretted when her stomach began to protest.)

"Shh..." Tony whispered. "Trege, I've got a headache." He then shot up into a sitting position.

"Trege…. Why am I in your room?" Tony asked looking over at her. "And why are you naked?"

Trege looked down and realized she was completely naked she quickly grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her body.

"What happened last night?" She asked searching for her clothes.

"Umm, Trege, do I need to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Tony teased as he spotted his boxers next to the bed and picked them up to put them on.

Trege gave him an 'aren't you funny' look and began to put on her clothes. "No, DiNozzo, you don't need to tell me about the birds and the bees. I was just asking if maybe you remembered anything from last night besides us coming here after the bar." She snapped. "Wait, we still need to go get your car."

"Yup, and remember you're paying for the cab." Tony reminded her.

Trege narrowed her eyes at him. "You think that's really important who pays for the freaking cab right now?"

Tony stood up out of the bed and stretched. "True, but your either going to have to ride in the cab to work, or ride with me to get my clothes and then to work."

"Probably look less suspicious if I rode in the cab to work." She stated. "Because then I can just say you dropped me off at home and my car was left at the navy yard."

"That sounds good." Tony agreed then finished getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get ready, so go find you something to eat in the kitchen and I'll be out in a little while." Trege told him.

Tony nodded and headed for the door. He peeked his head out to see if Josh was still there, when he didn't see him he walked out and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, good morning, Tony." Josh greeted loudly. "Had a good night?"

Tony cringed at the volume of Josh's voice, and then put on his best smile. "Yeah, Trege and I…." He started to say.

"Spare the details, man." Josh interrupted. "She's still my aunt."

Tony let out a little laugh. "To be honest, Josh, I wish I had details to tell." He joked.

**Time elapsed…**

Trege arrived in the cab two hours later, still with her splitting headache. She paid the driver and walked into the garage to get her stuff out of her car.

Once she had everything, she rode the elevator to the bullpen. She looked around and noticed Gibbs wasn't anywhere to be found, which made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Trege." Ziva greeted as Trege walked to her desk.

Trege cringed at the noise and then gave Ziva a weak wave.

McGee noticed Trege's appearance and the way she was acting. "Tony keep you up all night, Trege?" He asked as she passed his desk.

Trege's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. "No, I just couldn't sleep is all." She lied. "Kept beating myself for putting you guys in danger."

"There is no need for that Trege." McGee reassured her. "We've all had off days."

"Thanks, McGee." Trege smiled at him and went to her desk.

Just then Tony came walking in with a brown paper bag and two glasses. He sat at his desk and concocted the DiNozzo defibrillator. Once he was done he held out the second glass for Trege.

"Hey, McGee pass this to Trege." Tony demanded.

McGee raised his eyebrow. "The DiNozzo defibrillator, Tony?" He quizzed. "You both have a hang over?"

Trege walked over to Tony's desk. "Well you know what they say, McGee" She grabbed the cup out of Tony's hand. "Misery loves company." She took a gulp of the defibrillator and had to force herself to swallow. "What is in this stuff, DiNozzo?"

"Old family secret." He stated. "It may be disgusting but it does the trick."

Trege just rolled her eyes and walked to her desk, sipping on the concoction Tony had handed her.

She started up her computer and while she was waiting she thought about last night. For some reason, Italian phrases kept popping in her head.

_Si sente così bene._

_Nessuno mi ha fatto sentire il modo in cui avete diritto in questo momento._

_Voglio fare l'amore dolce con te tutta la notte. _

Trege began to blush as the Italian kept rolling around in her head. The weird thing was, the voice sounded like Tony's voice saying it.

As soon as Trege's computer was booted up she went straight for the instant message program.

**Probie 2.0: **(Tony's idea not hers.) _Do you by any chance speak Italian during sex?_

Trege waited for a reply.

**Magnum/Reincarnated: **_Sometimes why?_

**Probie 2.0: **_Nothing. Nevermind._

Trege then closed out of the program and tried to do some work. The only problem with that was, the Italian wouldn't stop playing in her head.

**Switch POV….**

Tony was checking his email when an instant message popped up.

**Probie 2.0: **_Do you by any chance speak Italian during sex?_

Tony was shocked by this question. What would bring on this question?

**Magnum/Reincarnated: **_Sometimes why?_

He waited to see why she would ask that at such a random time.

**Probie 2.0: **_Nothing. Nevermind._

**Probie 2.0 has logged out.**

_Is she starting to remember last night? _ Tony thought. While he stared at his computer screen he started thinking of the previous night.

He started to remember the feel of Trege's hair against his skin, the smell of it when she would brush it across his face. He began to smile a little and then remembered something. _She just got out of a relationship. She doesn't want to move on that quickly. _He thought to himself. _This means, last night didn't mean anything._

Tony then let out a heavy sigh and tried to do some work, but all he could think about was the way Trege's hair felt and smelled.

**Time elapsed….**

It was the end of the day. Unfortunately for Tony and Trege, they didn't catch a case to distract them.

As Trege was walking to the elevator, Tony caught up with her. "Hey, you want to come over to my place and have a movie night or something?" Tony suggested. "I promise no alcohol, and I'll even keep my hands to myself." He promised. "Josh can come too, if he wants."

Trege smiled. "Thanks, Tony, but not tonight." She declined. "I think I just need to be alone and sort out my thoughts."

Tony nodded as they got off the elevator. "Well, see you tomorrow at work then." Tony said as he walked to his car.

"Yeah, see you then." Trege waved good-bye and got into her car.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony was sitting at the bar they had gone to the previous night. The bartender gave him a beer and told him to take it easy tonight; he didn't want to have to babysit his car again.

Tony laughed and nodded. "Sure thing, man."

Tony was drinking his beer slowly and trying to keep Trege off of his mind, when he looked down the bar and what did he see but the same lady who was at the same club that he had watched Trege strip.

_God, I need to stop thinking about that girl._ He thought to himself.

He kept looking at the woman. She was very beautiful. She looked to be about 5'6" in heels, slim figure, light brown hair that flowed down to her mid-back, and she was wearing a red dress that just hugged every curve.

Tony couldn't help himself. He needed something to make him forget Trege, at least for one night. So, he walked over to her and offered to buy her a drink.

"I'll do you one better." She whispered in his ear. "If you can remember my name, I'll dance with you."

Tony thought about it for a while and decided he'd play with her a little bit. "Is your name Mildred?" He asked teasingly.

"Do I look like a Mildred?" She retorted.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "No, you look like an Innocent Ingrid." He then waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, look who just got himself a dance." She teased as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

The song that was playing was, 'Try a Little Tenderness' by Otis Redding.

As they danced, Ingrid's hands cupped Tony's butt, and she squeezed.

Tony jumped a little at the pressure on his butt. "Seems like Innocent Ingrid isn't so innocent after all." Tony teased.

"Oh, you have no idea how dirty I can get." She purred in his ear.

_Flashback:_

_Trege had just done something crazy with her tongue on Tony's dick._

"_Are you sure you're Trege?" Tony asked jokingly, and then moaned as her tongue circled his head."Cause the Trege I know isn't this… Oh yeah…."_

_Trege released Tony's cock from her mouth with a pop. "You have no idea how dirty I can be, Very Special Agent DiNozzo." She said with a cocky smile then continued with her magical tongue._

"_La lingua è come una magia."Tony purred._

_End of flashback._

"What did you just say?" Ingrid asked looking him in the eyes.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized he just said that out loud and quickly came up with a lie. "Umm, I said tonight is like magic."

Ingrid smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Tony let out a sigh of relief. _I need to do something to get Trege out of my mind or I'm going to be getting in more trouble than I can handle._ He thought.

Soon the song ended and a faster song began to play. 'Wake Me Up' by Wham!

_SERIOUSLY!_ Tony thought. _Do they have to play the same song two nights in a row?_

He then leaned into Ingrid. "How about I get you that drink now?" He suggested.

Ingrid nodded and they walked over to the bar.

"So, DiNozzo right?" Ingrid started, but Tony held a hand up.

"Please, call me Tony." He insisted.

"Well then, Tony, what's your story?" Ingrid quizzed as she took a sip of her frilly drink.

_This may be easier than I thought. _Tony thought.

**Time elapsed….**

Trege was sitting in her room listening to music and having a glass of Jack.

The song 'Nobody' by Keith Sweat was blaring over the speakers.

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Trege were laying on the bed, their lips, tongues, hands, everything were everywhere. Trege pushed away and climbed off the bed. _

"_What's wrong?" Tony asked worried that he had done something._

"_Nothing, just don't want Josh to find out." Trege said putting on some music._

_Keith Sweat's 'Nobody' began to blare through the speakers. Trege walked back to the bed seductively._

"_Yes, cause this won't give Josh a clue we're doing anything?" Tony teased._

_Trege made it to the bed and began to crawl up to Tony. "Shut up, DiNozzo." She growled straddling him and pressing her lips against his again. _

_She pulled away again when Athena Cage began to sing, and she began to sing along._

"_I want the night for me and you, so come here baby, and let me do it to you__." _

_Tony closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as she started to grind into him. _

"_Nessuno mi ha mai girato sulla strada che fate." He purred._

_Trege put on a cocky smile and continued singing. _

"_Don't be afraid, cause I won't bite, I promise to give it to you just the way you like__."_

"_Actually," Trege said as she stopped grinding. "That's not true."_

_Tony's eyes flew open. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean," Trege got right next to Tony's ear. "I do bite." She whispered. _

_Tony moaned. "Well, what do you know?" He said flipping her onto the bed. "I do, too."_

_He then brought his mouth right to the place where her neck and shoulder meet and bit. Tony smiled when he heard Trege moan his name._

"_Amo quando dici il mio nome. " Tony purred. _

_At hearing that, Trege whispered his name again. "Tony." _

_End of flashback._

Trege flopped her head against the wall and looked at the ceiling. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

**Review please. **_  
_


	11. The Reproccusions

**A/N: This took me practically all day to write, and I know that's it's long, but it's worth the little extra time out of your day to read. (I hope.) Well, anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was a week later.

Tony had been telling the team about Ingrid. (Bragging mostly about how she was such a good catch.)

"McGee, this girl will do anything." Tony said. "And I mean, ANYTHING!"

"I got it, Tony." McGee retorted. "You've told me this at least three times today."

Tony laughed. "Just making sure you believe me." He told him.

"Oh, I believe you, Tony." McGee said rolling his eyes.

Trege was half listening from her desk. She didn't want to, but the boys had been talking about it where she could hear it. _Well I guess I just lost my chance with him._ She thought.

Just then her phone rang.

"Trege." She answered.

_There's an Agent De Luca wanting to see you. _The new security guard said.

"Well, tell him I'm busy and don't have time to see him right now." Trege replied.

_He's already on his way up. _The security guard told her.

"Why did you send him up without running it by me first?" She practically screamed.

_I didn't, he just walked away._ The security guard retorted. _At least I warned you._

Trege groaned and hung up the phone. Not even a minute later she heard, "Oh, hey, Agent De Luca." Come out of McGee's mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to K.T." Ted quickly responded. "Is she here?"

Trege stood up from her desk after catching her breath. "What do you want, Ted?" She said with some venom in her voice.

Ted turned to her with sorrowful eyes. "Can we go talk in private?" He requested.

Trege narrowed her eyes at him, then finally said. "Come on. Let's go to the conference room."

Once they got there Trege turned to him. "Why are you here, Ted?" She asked. "You didn't finish calling me a whore the other night, you have to come to my job and do it too?"

Ted shook his head. "No, that's not why I'm here." He started. "I want to apologize for the other night. I overreacted."

"Ya think?" Trege snapped.

"You know you're not completely blameless in all of this!" He retorted. "You did say another guy's name."

"Yeah, which I apologized for, Ted." She told him. "It wasn't like I was trying to hurt you."

Ted slumped his shoulders. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, you did." Ted stated softly. "And when someone hurts me I tend to react before I think."

Trege sighed. "I know I hurt you, Ted. And I'm sorry."

"Can I ask why you said Tony's name?" Ted quizzed.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue." She replied. "I guess it was my co-workers were comparing him to you and it was just in my head."

Ted nodded. "So you don't have feelings for him?"

"Again, I have no clue." She told him.

"What do you mean you have no clue?" Ted asked. "Either you do or you don't?"

"It's more complicated than that, Ted." Trege sighed.

"How could it be complicated?" Ted came back with.

"Because I slept with him." Trege mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Ted asked.

"We slept together, alright?" Trege yelled.

Ted's eyes went wide. "When?"

"The night after you broke up with me." Trege told him.

Ted closed his eyes and pressed his lips together to calm himself down. "You mean the night after I told you I loved you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Trege just nodded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Why?" Ted yelled.

"Well, I was depressed, and he was mad at his father so we went out drinking." Trege explained. "Then we went back to my apartment and continued to drink there, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up beside him the next morning."

After that, Ted saw red. He stormed out of the conference room into the bullpen.

Trege ran after him to stop him. "Ted!" She yelled. "Ted, stop!"

Ted got to the bullpen and saw Tony still talking to McGee. Ted walked right up to him and socked him right in the jaw.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as he stood back up and straightened out his jaw.

"You know exactly what that was for, jackass." Ted retorted. "I hope it was worth it."

Trege got to the bullpen just in time to see Ted push Tony.

Tony looked over at Trege. "You told him?" He yelled at her.

"Yeah she told me." Ted replied for her. "And I think that's pretty low moving in on someone else's woman like that."

Tony turned back to Ted. "Look, Teddy, I didn't move in on her. She's the one who made the move on me." He yelled backing Ted up against Gibbs' desk.

"Oh really?" Ted retorted giving it right back. "So when you ask her out for a drink you didn't have the idea of sleeping with her that night in your head?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at Ted, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Ted said rearing back and going for another punch.

Trege ran over and got between the two men. "Stop this!" She yelled pushing them apart.

"Agent De Luca, I think you should go now." They heard from the other end of the bullpen.

All three turned their heads to see Gibbs standing there with stern look on his face. "Or would you like me to call Fornell to deal with this?" He threatened.

Ted turned and got one better look at Tony before straightening up his jacket and walking to the elevators.

"DiNozzo, go get that jaw checked out by Ducky." Gibbs ordered after Ted left. "You," He pointed to Trege. "Come with me."

Trege took a deep breath and followed Gibbs. They went into the back elevator and Gibbs pressed the button for the ground floor, and then stopped it.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Gibbs said turning to her.

"Ted and I broke up, and the day after, Tony and I got drunk and slept together, sir." She declared.

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face. "You and DiNozzo slept together?" He asked trying to sound calm.

Trege just nodded. She then winced as a hand hit the back of her head.

"How could you be so stupid, Kel?" Gibbs yelled. "I thought I taught you better than that!"

Trege got confused. "Taught me better, sir?"

"Yeah, I thought you're mother and I taught you better than to get drunk and sleep with someone." Gibbs told her.

"Umm, Gibbs, I didn't think you knew my mother?" She replied.

"Of course I know your mother, Kelly. I'm married to her." He stated.

"Boss, my name is Kelan." She pointed out.

Gibbs' eyes widened only for a second. "Right, that's what I meant." He then turned and flipped the switch for the elevator to start up again.

Trege looked confused as she stepped off and made her way back to the bullpen.

She stopped in front of McGee's desk. "Hey, McGee," She started. "Does Gibbs have a daughter named Kelly?"

McGee looked up at Trege. "He did, she died when she was a child." He explained. "Why?"

"Because I think he just confused me with her." Trege said.

**Different scene….**

Tony walked into autopsy.

"Ah, young Anthony, how can I help you?" Ducky greeted.

"Gibbs wants you to check my jaw." Tony told him moving it.

"Why for?" Ducky asked.

"Agent De Luca's fist got decided to have a talk with it." Tony explained as he hopped up onto one of the tables.

"Oh, dear." Ducky expressed getting his supplies together. "Isn't that the lad who is dating our dear Ms. Trege?"

Tony shook his head. "Uh uh. They broke up last week."

"Ah, that explains her mood for the past week or so." Ducky stated. "But why would he punch you?" He then asked looking at Tony's jaw.

Tony waited until Ducky was done moving his jaw around to make sure there were no breaks. "Because I was the reason for the break up."

Ducky furrowed his eyebrows. "How is that?"

"She told him she loved him, but said my name." Tony explained.

"Ahh, yes, that would put a damper on a relationship." Ducky said putting his tools back in his bag.

"Yup, and me sleeping with her after probably didn't help either." Tony muttered.

Ducky whipped his head around to look at Tony. "You what?"

"We slept together." Tony said again.

"Oh, my." Ducky sighed. "And how did Agent De Luca find out?"

"Trege told him today." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "Well, your jaw just seems to be bruised. Put some ice on it and take some aspirin and you should be fine." He told Tony releasing him.

Tony nodded, hopped off the table, and headed out of the room.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony got back up to the bullpen a few minutes later and dug through his desk to find the aspirin.

McGee walked over to him. "So, you and Trege, huh?" McGee asked curiously.

Tony looked up and glared at him. "Not now, McNosey." He snapped popping one of the pills in his mouth.

McGee let out a little laugh. "So what did Ducky say about your jaw?" He then asked.

"It's just bruised." Tony told him. "Teddy doesn't have that hard of a punch." He joked.

"Hmm." McGee hummed. "I guess he doesn't."

Trege then stood up from her desk and walked over to the guys. "I'm sorry about that, Tony." She exclaimed. "I didn't think he would do that."

Tony shook his head. "No need to apologize, Trege. I would have done the same." He stated.

"Well, let me make it up to you anyway." Trege said. "Movie night at my place. Your choice."

Tony smiled. "I don't think that would be a good idea at this point." He laughed.

"No, I meant the whole team." She explained. "And you can even invite that Ingrid woman you've been talking about all week."

"No one else knows where you live, Trege." McGee pointed out.

"Well, ya'll can follow me after work." She told him. "Please, I've been trying to think of a way to make it up to you guys for messing up on that case a week ago."

"Trege, we already told you we're not mad about that." McGee declared.

"Yes, but I still would like to make it up to you." Trege repeated. "Please, Tim. It would mean a lot to me." She poked her bottom lip out and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

McGee smiled and shook his head. "Fine. I'll be there." He finally gave in.

"Great." Trege exclaimed happily jumping up and down. "I'll tell the rest of the team and everyone can just follow me when Gibbs lets us go." She ran off to find Abby, Palmer, and Ziva. But before she got too far she turned back around. "You're coming, too, right, Tony?" she asked.

"Sure, I got to make sure you're not neglecting poor Josh." Tony joked.

Trege laughed and headed off to find the others.

**Time elapsed….**

Later that afternoon, Gibbs let them leave and everyone followed Trege to her apartment.

When they got there, she introduced them to Josh and left them to talk in the living room while she went to the kitchen and ordered the pizza.

About thirty minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Trege went to answer it.

It was Tony and Ingrid. "We brought more beer." Tony said walking in.

"Great." Trege expressed. "I thought I wasn't going to have enough."

"By the way, this is Ingrid." He introduced.

"Hi, I'm K.T., or Trege as the team likes to call me." Trege said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ingrid said shaking Trege's hand.

"Please come in and join us." Trege declared grabbing the beers from Tony. "I'll just put these in the fridge."

Tony and Ingrid went and sat down with the group, while Trege went back to the kitchen. She then turned around and saw Josh standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was putting beers in the fridge." She stated.

"No, I mean why did you let him invite her?" Josh reiterated.

"Why shouldn't I have?" She quizzed.

"Umm, maybe because you're falling for him?" Josh retorted.

"I am not falling for him." Trege exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why you mope around the house listening to 'Nobody' every night." Josh commented. "Just face it, Kel, you got it bad."

"I do not, Josh." She came back with. Josh gave her a knowing look.

"Oh what do you know," Trege screeched. "You're only 15." She then pushed him into the living room with the rest of them.

**Time elapsed….**

They were in the middle of the movie and since the beginning of the movie Tony had been sitting on the floor, whispering in Ingrid's ear, causing her to giggle.

Trege was trying to pay attention to the movie, but Ingrid's giggling was preventing that. She leaned over to Josh. "I swear she giggles one more time." She whispered.

"I thought you weren't falling for him?" Josh whispered back.

"I'm not, it's just her giggling is annoying." She told him.

Josh then leaned to his other side where McGee was sitting. "Is Ingrid's giggling getting on your nerves?" He asked McGee.

McGee raised an eyebrow. "No, not really." He said. "Why?"

"Because apparently it's annoying my aunt." He replied.

McGee laughed and then motioned for Josh to trade seats with him. He leaned closer to Trege and whispered into her ear. "You know two can play the jealousy game right?"

Trege turned to him with furrowed eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Just giggle like I've said something funny." He told her.

Trege caught on and let out a little giggle.

Tony looked up to the couch where Trege was sitting.

_When did McGee and Josh change seats?_ Tony thought. _And why is he flirting with Trege?_

Tony then decided to amp up his efforts. "Tu sei la donna più bella qui." He whispered. "Non c'è una donna che mette a confronto a voi."

Ingrid gave a little shiver and turned into Tony. "You are going to kill me with all that Italian, you know." She told him.

"They I guess its good we have a ME in here isn't it?" He teased. Tony then began to nip at her neck a little, causing more giggling and shivers.

Trege noticed this and decided she was going to take it one step further. "Let's go to my room." She whispered. "I don't want to be out here anymore."

McGee just nodded and stood to help her off the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Josh asked.

"I need to show McGee something in my room." Trege stated taking McGee's hand and leading him to her room.

Once they were back there, Trege flopped on the bed and invited McGee to join her.

"Trege, umm, you're not really wanting to do anything, are you?" He asked still standing by the door.

"No," Trege admitted. "There's just nowhere else to sit in here and the movie isn't going to be over for a while."

McGee nodded and walked over to the bed and sat next to Trege.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"All honesty?" Trege hung her head and twirled her thumbs. "No, I'm not."

McGee just pulled her into a hug and rubbed circles on her back as she finally cried out of her frustration.

**Time elapsed…..**

The movie ended and everyone got up to leave.

Trege and McGee finally emerged from the bedroom at the sound of everyone leaving.

"Bye, you guys thank you for coming." Trege said as people went out the door.

Tony got up and walked over to Trege and McGee. "And what you were you kids doing in there for so long?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Trege replied and walked into the kitchen.

Tony gave the same look to Trege that he gave to McGee when they had gotten fed up with one another on the stakeout.

"Come on, Ingrid, I think it's time I took you home." He yelled.

"Ok." Ingrid chirped.

Tony turned and helped her gather her things and they left.

McGee walked into the kitchen after they left. "I think you succeed in your little game." He told her. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because, McGee, it's not like he would actually go for me. He's too interested in _Ingrid._" She said with a scowl. "That name just puts a bad taste in my mouth."

McGee pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know he was doing all of that to make you jealous right?"

"No he wasn't. He was barely paying attention to me." She retorted.

_I give up._ McGee thought to himself. "Well, I'm gonna leave. Thanks for inviting me, Trege." He then said out loud.

"Thanks for helping me make Tony jealous, even though it didn't work." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And thanks for just being there for me."

"No problem." McGee said. "It's going to get better."

"I hope you're right." Trege told him.

**Different scene…..**

Tony and Ingrid were sitting in the car in front of her house. "So are you actually going to come in tonight?" Ingrid asked gliding her finger up his leg. "Or do you have an early morning again?"

Tony grabbed her hand that was trailing up his leg and put it on her leg. "No, I don't have an early morning, but I don't think I'll go in tonight." He said. "Sorry."

"You know, Mr. DiNozzo. We have been on three dates this week, including this one, and you have teased me with your Italian and have led me on with every action, and I've had enough." She screeched getting out of the car. "Just lose my number!" Ingrid then slammed the door and stormed off to her house.

Tony hit his head on the steering wheel a few times and then started it back up. He put it in drive and drove off.

**Back at Trege's…..**

"Kel, you know you just completely screwed your chances with Tony right?" Josh told her standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Just go to bed, Josh." Trege snapped. "I don't need you harping on me about this."

Josh then walked in and sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm not harping," He expressed. "I'm just giving you reality."

"I know the reality, Josh. And Tony wants nothing to do with me." She declared lying down on the bed.

"I think you're wrong." Josh told her lying down beside her.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Trege shot up. "I wonder who that could be." She mumbled as she went to answer it.

She looked out the peep hole and saw Tony stand outside. Trege flung the door open.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" She asked him.

"I, uh, forgot something." He shuttered to say.

"What did you forget?" She quizzed.

"This!" Tony then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss.

Trege was shocked at first, but then she started to get into it. Tony's tongue traced her lips and she granted it entrance.

They stayed like that in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity and then finally had to break for air.

"What… what about Ingrid?" Trege asked trying to catch her breath.

"She told me to forget her number." Tony stated.

"But you were really into her?" She replied. "What happened?"

"I wasn't really into her." Tony admitted. "All the things I bragged about never happened. I only said those things to make you jealous."

"Oh." Trege blushed.

"Well, what about you then?" Tony started. "What about McGee?"

Trege shook her head. "Nothing happened." She confessed. "We only talked."

Tony couldn't help himself; he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck again and pulled her into another kiss.

"We shou….mmm….maybe…. move from…. the…. door." Trege said between kisses.

Without breaking the kiss, Tony started walking them into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He let his hands glide down her body until they were on her butt cheeks. When Tony squeezed her cheeks, Trege jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, while her arms were around his neck.

Tony then began to make a trail of kisses, nips, and licks along her jaw line and down her neck until he got to the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, there he bit.

"Ahh…." Trege screamed.

Tony pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Trege shook her head and laughed breathlessly. "No, it felt good. Do it again."

Tony smiled and bit that spot again. He then repeated his trail back up her neck till he came to her ear.

"Lei mi fa vuole la collocare giù e la porta ristabile qui." He purred.

"Then why don't you?" Trege whispered.

Tony jumped back in shock. "You understand Italian?" he asked.

Trege nodded. "Did a semester of college in Italy."

"Hmm." Tony hummed. He then smiled and trapped her lips with his again.

Josh had been standing there since Trege screamed. He was about to hurl at this sight, so he loudly cleared his throat.

Tony, startled from the sound, jumped and Trege dropped on the floor. "Ow." She groaned getting up and rubbing her butt. "Why did you drop me?"

Tony just pointed behind her. Trege turned around and there stood Josh. "Oh, hey, Josh." She greeted. "How you doing?" She then said in a Brooklyn accent.

Josh smiled and shook his head. "Told you that you were wrong."

Trege narrowed her eyes at him. "Good night, Josh." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"Good night, Kel." Josh replied in the same voice.

As soon as Josh was in his room, Trege turned back to Tony and laughed. "Well, that was a little awkward."

"Yeah." Tony agreed. "Well, I better get home anyway."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow?" Trege asked.

"Yup, I'll be the one two desk over." Tony teased.

Trege smiled and got on her toes to give him a kiss.

**Review please and thank you. (Maybe I get some flies with a little, honey. :))**


	12. The Date

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it. I wanted it to be perfect. :) Also, at the end of this chapter, some of it is taken from smush68's story, Monsters in the Shadows. Very good story. You should check it out! She's writing the sequel now, which is just as awesome! Well, I hope you enjoy the date. And thank you to smush68 for helping with this.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Three weeks later.**

Tony had tried to apologize to Ingrid through email and phone calls, but she wouldn't answer.

Also, Trege and Tony had begun a relationship, but only Josh and McGee knew about it. Because of Gibbs' Rule 12, Tony and Trege were keeping things under wraps. And they had cases none stop for the past three weeks; so therefore, they had to sneak kisses when they could. Neither of them had any energy after work, so they would just go to their separate homes and sleep. But, finally, Vance gave them this weekend off.

Tony, McGee, Trege, and Josh were all in Trege's apartment having a movie night. They had ordered pizza and McGee had brought three six packs of beer.

"It's so good to finally have a break!" Trege exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch between Josh and Tony.

"Here, here." Tony and McGee chanted at the same time.

"So what movie are we watching tonight, bay?" Trege asked Tony.

"Chisum." Tony stated. When Josh gave him a confused look, he explained further. "It's a John Wayne movie."

"Oh." Josh mouthed.

**Time elapsed….**

"Oh, look at those gorgeous blue eyes." Trege sighed as Glenn Corbett's eyes flashed on the screen.

"Hey!" Tony said around his fifth piece of pizza for the night.

Trege turned to him and laughed. He had sauce on the side of his mouth. Trege couldn't help herself. She leaned over and licked it off for him. "Mmm… Yummy." She hummed.

Josh had seen this exchange. "Ok, I've just lost my appetite." He said throwing down the piece of pizza that was in his hand.

"Me too." McGee agreed putting down his piece of pizza.

"You guys are just jealous you don't have someone to lick the sauce off your face." Tony teased.

"I'll admit that's true, but I still don't want to see my aunt do that." Josh stated.

They all laughed.

**Time elapsed….**

When the movie ended, Trege ran to the bathroom.

Tony then turned to Josh and McGee. "Guys, I need your help with something?"

He told them his plans for the date he wanted to take Trege on.

"You got that?" Tony asked them.

They both nodded.

"Good, just don't say a word to Trege." He said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Don't say a word to me about what?" Trege asked.

"Oh, nothing." Tony piped up. "Hey, since we have to weekend off, I was thinking that maybe we could do something tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Trege smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

Tony just smiled up at her. "You'll see." He yawned. "Well, I better be getting home." He stood up off the couch and walked over to Trege. "Wear something nice tomorrow." He whispered.

Trege nodded and kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

McGee left with a hug and kiss on the cheek to Trege. Then, Trege and Josh went off to bed.

**The next day….**

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, McGee came to pick up Josh for a little 'male bonding'.

"Just don't keep him out too late, McGee." Trege ordered as they walked out the door.

McGee turned to her. "Well, I was actually thinking he could stay with me tonight, I mean, don't want you to have to cut anything short with Tony." He said waggling his eyebrows.

Trege laughed. "That's cool. Thanks, Tim."

McGee smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Have fun with Tony tonight." He told her then walked to his car and drove off.

**Time elapsed….**

At seven o'clock that night, Tony arrived holding Trege's favorite flowers (Lovestruck Roses) and her favorite chocolate (Reese's). He wore a black dress shirt (Cause Trege likes men who wear black), with a nice pair of jeans. He knocked on the door to her apartment. Soon he heard the lock being turned and the door opened.

There stood Trege, her hair down flowing on her shoulders with a slight curl to it. She had a dark red spaghetti strapped silk dress that went to her mid thigh, and three inch heel black pumps.

Tony looked her over and became completely speechless.

Trege smiled at the look on Tony's face. "So am I dressed to the standards of tonight?"

Tony shook out of his trance. "Definitely." He expressed.

Trege then noticed what was in his hands. "How'd you know those were my favorites?" She asked reaching out for the flowers and chocolates.

"I'm a good investigator." Tony bragged.

Trege gave him a questioning look.

"Ok, so Josh may have told me about the flowers." He admitted. "But, I really did notice you liked Reese's."

"Well, then, you did your research." She laughed. Trege walked further into the apartment and put the roses in a vase and the chocolates in the freezer. After she was done she turned to Tony. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"You'll see." Tony exclaimed. He then put his arm out for Trege to take and escorted her to the car.

When they got out by the car, there stood McGee waiting for them.

"What's McGee doing here?" Trege questioned.

"He's our driver for the evening." Tony explained.

They got to the car and McGee opened the back door. "Madame." He said.

Trege gave him a nod and got into the car, followed by Tony.

Tony then pulled something out of his pocket. "Turn around." He ordered softly.

"Why?" Trege quizzed.

"Please?" Tony begged.

Trege sarcastically sighed and turned her back to Tony. Soon he was tying a blindfold over her eyes.

"I don't want you to see where were going." Tony stated while gently turning her to face him again.

He pressed a kiss to her lips then gave the order for McGee to begin driving and they were off to the secret destination.

**Time elapsed…**

After about ten minutes, Trege would guess, they stopped. McGee turned off the engine and got out to open the door for Tony and Trege. Tony got out of the car, pulling Trege's hand with him.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Trege asked as Tony helped her stand up.

"Nope." He said from beside her. "Like I said, I don't want you to see where we're going."

Trege soon had both arms trapped by McGee and Tony as they guided her to wherever they were going.

They stopped as Trege hears the ding of an elevator. They walk into the elevator and rode it up.

Tony and McGee led Trege out of the elevator and to the door. Tony freed his arm from Trege for just a second, and then took it back as they began to walk again.

Both men freed Trege's arms when they came to a stop. And she heard shuffling of feet and the click of a door. A minute later, Trege felt someone untying her blindfold and taking it off. Her eyes adjusted to that light for a second, and she saw where she was, Tony's apartment.

She noticed the table set up for two with candles, another bouquet of Lovestruck Roses in the middle, and wine glasses. Next to the table was a stand with a bucket of ice on top. In the bucket of ice was Trege's favorite wine (Blush).

Trege turned around to Tony. "You did all of this?" She asked in shock. Tony nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"With some help, of course." Josh said behind them. "Tony, the food is on the stove all ready for you." He then walked to the door with McGee.

"Thanks guys." Tony said as McGee and Josh were walking out the door.

"No problem, Tony."They both replied.

"Just remember that I know where you live. So if she calls me crying…." Josh warned.

"She's not going to." Trege said glaring at Josh.

Josh nodded and walked out to the car with McGee.

Tony looked into her eyes and smiled. "Shall we?" He said as he extended his hand towards the table.

Trege turned and began walking over to the table with Tony. He pulled her chair out and waited till she sat down to push it in for her.

"I'll be right back." Tony told her after pouring the wine and walking into the kitchen.

He returned a minute later with two small plates of salad. He set them down on the table and then sat down himself.

After they were both done with their salads, Tony took the plates and brought out two plates full of food. He set them down and went to his seat.

Trege looked at her plate, it was lasagna and roasted asparagus. She took a bite of the lasagna.

"Did you make this?" Trege asked after she swallowed.

"Yup, old family recipe." Tony explained.

"It's good." She praised and took another bite.

Once the main course was over, Tony cleared the plates again and brought them to the kitchen.

He brought out the dessert. When Tony set Trege's plate in front of her, she looked it over.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Chocolate lava cake with peanut butter in the middle." Tony told her.

"You have really out done yourself, Mr. DiNozzo." Trege stated taking a bite of her cake.

"Grazie." Tony smiled as he took a bite of his own.

"Prego." Trege replied. "But you know, Tony, you didn't have to do all of this." She expressed.

Tony reached over and grabbed her hand. "Per lei farei niente." He purred as he kissed her hand.

Trege let out a slight shiver and continued to eat her cake. Once they were done, Tony took the plates away and walked into the living room to put on some music.

The soft melody of Luther Vandross's 'Always and Forever' began to blare over the speakers.

Tony walked back to the table and put his hand out. "May I have this dance, Ms. Trege?" He requested.

"Yes you may." Trege said taking his hand.

Tony pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her waist. Trege put her arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tony then leaned in close to her ear. "Non ho mai sentito la maniera faccio quando sono con lei." He whispered.

Trege smiled and titled her head up and pressed her lips to his.

**Time elapsed….**

The end of the song came and Trege heard the familiar beat blaring through the speakers.

She lifted her head off Tony's shoulder as Keith Sweat began to sing. "You remember this?" Trege asked.

Tony just turned Trege around and got behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and they began to grind with one another. Trege put her hands on top of Tony's on her waist and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Tony brought his mouth to her neck and ever so slightly grazed his teeth across her skin. He smiled when Trege let out a small shiver. "Lei mi accende ogni volta la vedo." He purred.

Trege closed her eyes and let out a moan. "Tell me how much." She whispered.

"Più di lei mai saprà." He responded.

Trege then opened her eyes slightly and turned around, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and pressing their lips together. When Tony's tongue glided along the seam of her mouth, she parted her lips with a moan. Instantly their tongues wrestled intimately, and their hands tangled in each other's hair.

After several minutes, they broke away from one another for lack of air. They rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath. "Tony?" Trege exhaled.

"Hmm." Tony hummed.

"Please tell me this night isn't going to end?" She whispered breathlessly.

"È iniziato appena, il mio amore." He purred capturing her lips once again.

Tony untangled his hands from Trege's hair and let them slide down her body to her hips and with a gentle squeeze, he pulled their bodies together.

Trege could Tony's hardness on her thigh and she removed her hand from his hair and to the first button on his shirt. She began gracefully unbuttoning his shirt and let it hang on his shoulders. Trege let her hands caress the warm skin and she raked her fingers through the soft hairs.

Tony slid his mouth across her cheek to her ear. "Fare l'amore a me." He demanded and then pulled away, taking Trege's hands and leading her to his bedroom. He stopped them when they were standing right next to the bed.

Tony then sat on the bed, toeing off his shoes and stripping off his shirt and socks.

As soon as Tony had let go of Trege's hand she tucked her arms her arms underneath the straps of her dress and began to shimmy her silk dress off as she stepped out of her shoes.

Tony licked his lips as Trege's silky dress fell to the floor and she was left in a lacy black thong and matching strapless bra. He then reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her closer. "Si guarda più bella che potessi immaginare." He whispered. Once Tony got her close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her cleavage taking in her scent. She smelled of honeydew, roses, and chocolate. He absentmindedly catalogued the scent as his hand worked the latch on the back on her bra. When he finally got it off, he dipped his head and pulled an erected nibble into his mouth.

Tony sucked, nipped, and licked as if he was a man on death row eating his last meal, smiling in pleasure at the sweet sounds he was causing from Trege. He then began to make a trail of kisses on her stomach.

Trege curled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. She leaned down capturing his lips as Tony began pulling her onto the bed. Trege then started kissed and nipped her way down his body. She got to the edge of his jeans and lifted her head. She began to undo his belt and jeans, and then she curled her fingers inside and effortlessly pulled both his jeans and boxers off of him.

Tony moans as she takes his hard cock into her hand and starts to pump it. Soon, her hand is followed by her magic tongue swirling around the head and licking off the pre cum.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh." Tony groans as her Trege sucks his cock into her mouth. "Oh, Trege, baby, feels so good." Tony arched his back thrusting into her mouth. "What kind of voodoo is it that you do do?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

Trege released his cock with a pop and gave him a strange look. Tony lifted his head to see why she stopped and smiled at the confused look on her face. He then sat up and pulled her back on the bed.

He captures her mouth with his and rolls them so that he's on top. Tony slides his mouth across her cheek to her ear and licked the outer layer. He stopped on her lobe and nipped it a bit smiling when she shivered. He eased his nip with a flick of his tongue. "Farò l'amore a voi tutti la notte." He purred. "E quando sono attraverso, lo farò ancora una volta."

"Promises, promises." Trege teased. She then sucked in a breathe as Tony buried his face in her neck and bit.

Tony let his hand travel down her perfect body. Her gasps and moans were music to his ears. He slid his hand under the elastic of her thong and dipped a finger into her wetness.

He chuckled, watching Trege's eyes close in ecstasy. A flush started blossoming across her breasts as she began thrusting her hips up, taking two of his fingers now, deeper inside her slick tunnel. Tony could tell she was trying to hold off an orgasm, but he wasn't about to let that happen. He whispered hot words of encouragement, urging her to give in and let go. Her cries only served to increase his own lust. "That's it….yeah, baby….. Mmmmmm, c'mon, c'mon, give it to me, let me see it, yeah, babe. You gonna' cum? Huh? You need to cum? So wet, baby, ohh yeah. Mmmmm, yeah darlin', you're so tight around my fingers… you'll be even tighter around my cock baby." He groaned as Trege arched her back and screamed his name over and over and came all over his fingers and hand. "Ohhhhh yeah, there it is.. Yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon baby, give it all to me…." He ground his mouth down on Trege's, swallowing her cries, softening the kiss as she started to come down. Her tongue tangled with his almost leisurely.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh To-o-o-onnnnnnnnny," she sighed, her hands still gripping his hair.

"Ho appena iniziato," Tony said, his voice raspy. He slid down the bed, nibbling and licking her soft, silky skin as he went, dipping his tongue into her belly button, grinning when she shivered. His tongue continued to play in and around her belly button as his hands crept down and removed that scrap of black, lacy thong, sliding it down and off her ankles. He inhaled her musky scent and began to salivate.

He took a minute to admire her cleanly shaven pussy, then Tony's tongue made a trail from her belly button to her clit. With a flick of tongue on her clit, he felt Trege shiver. He then began his nipping, sucking, and licking. He could feel Trege about to come again, so he amped up his efforts with a finger. He added another, curling them as he came out. Tony knew he was doing something right as her knees tensed around his ears.

"Niente avere ho gustato la cosa più dolce." Tony purred, his out breath ghosting over Trege's wetness and making her squeal.

Trege's fingers tightened in his hair and her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers as she came again. "Ciò l'è, il bambino…. Il Mmmm si…. Così buono, Trege….. Così buono.." He lightened his licks and nibbles as her orgasm began to tamper off. With one final flick of her clit, he made a trail back up her body kissing and licking drops of sweat off. He trailed up to her neck, then to her ear, then to her forehead. She had waited long enough; Trege grabbed his ears and pulled him into a kiss there tongues wrestling again.

Tony positioned himself between her legs. "Nessuno mi ha fatto sentire il modo in cui avete diritto in questo momento." He whispered.

"Oh Tony." Trege moaned. "Affrettarsi su e prendere in me prima che esploda."

Tony laughed and ran a finger through her wetness, causing her to cry out. "Cosi bella, Trege." He purred as he slid himself inside her wet tunnel. "Lei sente così buono." He rasped trying to catch his breath. Trege whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his hips and threw her head back in ecstasy. Tony wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. "Questo è il momento che ho sognato della mia vita intera." "Non avrei potuto immaginare qualcuno più perfetto di lei." He was making her come apart at the seams, and loving every minute of it. When her muscles tightened, Tony knew she was close. So he quickened his speed and tried to hold off on his own orgasm so they could come together. "Ciò l'è, Trege. Appena un po' più,." He encouraged.

With an ear wrenching scream, she came, tighten her muscles to keep him right where he was.

"Oh, baby, feels so good. Yeah." Tony grunted. Unable to hold back anymore, three more thrust and he followed her into an orgasm.

Tony pulled out and clasped beside her on the bed.

As soon as Trege got her breathe back, she turned towards him and began to kiss his chest.

"Mmm..." Tony hummed. "What are you doing?" He then asked almost letting sleep take him.

Trege lifted her head and put their faces inches apart. "Someone told me that he was going to make love to me all night, and then when he was done, he was going to do it all over again." She reminded him before pressing her lips to his.

**Review please. I thrive on the feedback!**


	13. The Morning After

**A/N: Better have your dentist on speed dial. This chapter is a bunch of sweet, yummy, fluffiness. LOL Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, the drama and action will ensue in the next chapter. LOL BTW, my girl smush68 has begun to write a story about MOI! HE HE! Anyway, you should totally go read it. It's AWESOME! Ok, well I'm done pimping now so enjoy this chapter. LOL**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony woke to the sound of Trege snoring softly with her head on his chest. He had fulfilled his promise of making love to her all night long, and man, was she a tiger! But, right now Trege looked so peaceful and relaxed.

Tony brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the forehead. Trege began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up with a sleepy look on her face and smiled at Tony.

"Good morning." She rasped stretching.

"Good morning." Tony replied. "Sleep well?"

Trege nodded. "Haven't slept better in my life." She joked.

Tony laughed and put his hand behind her head, pulling her into a kiss. "So, did I make good on my promise?" He teased.

"Mhm." Trege hummed. "Just as long as you promise for more later."

Tony leaned right into her ear. "As you wish." He whispered.

Trege gave a slight shiver. "How long have you been awake?" She then asked him, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Just a few more minutes than you have." He admitted. "I was enjoying watching you sleep."

Trege blushed. "I can't be that entertaining when I sleep." She said.

"Not the entertainment, just the view." Tony explained, making Trege's face turn even redder. "Well, how about some breakfast?" He then suggested getting out of bed and putting on his boxers.

"Sounds good to me." Trege chirped and then grabbed Tony's shirt he wore the night before. "You don't mind do you?" she asked holding it up.

"Not one bit." He smiled.

Trege put on his shirt and they headed to the kitchen.

**Time elapsed….**

They finished eating breakfast, which Tony had made for her, and were cuddling on the couch.

"I think I'll call and check on Josh, if you don't mind?" Trege asked sweetly.

"Not at all. Tell him I said hey." Tony told her as she got off the couch and headed for her phone.

She dialed McGee's number and hit talk. After three rings there was an answer.

_McGee. _The sleepy voice on the other end said.

"Did I wake you guys? I'm sorry." Trege apologized. "I just wanted to see how Josh was."

_*yawn* He's fine; we stayed up half the night trying to beat a game on my computer. _McGee told her.

Trege laughed. "Well, is he still sleeping?"

_Yeah. I'll have him call you when he wakes up if you'd like. _McGee suggested.

"No, that's ok." Trege said. "I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

_Alright, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow at work._ McGee said.

"Yeah, see you then." Trege replied. "Thanks McGee."

_No problem, Trege. _McGee exclaimed and then the phone was disconnected.

Trege walked over to Tony. "How's he doing?" Tony asked as she sat down beside him.

"He's fine." She proclaimed. "He and McGee had stayed up all night playing a game on McGee's computer so he was sleeping."

Tony let out a little laugh and put his arm around Trege pulling her onto his chest. "Sounds like McGee alright."

Trege smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"How about a movie?" Tony suggested. "Or I could just make good on that promise?" He then growled in her ear.

Trege looked up at him. "That would be nice," She sighed. "But let's give our bodies a little time to digest breakfast first."

"Sounds like a plan." Tony agreed leaning down and kissing her.

They put in a movie and began to watch it. (Although about a half-hour in they were in the bedroom making good on the promise.)

**The next day…. **

Tony walked into the bullpen with a huge smile on his face. "Good morning one and all." He sang as he made his way to his desk.

Trege was sitting on the edge of McGee's desk talking to him, and Ziva was sitting at her own desk looking at something on her computer.

"Good weekend, Tony?" Ziva asked looking up at him.

"Very good." He stated sitting in his chair booting up his computer. "Had the most perfect date on Saturday." He then looked over at Trege and gave a subtle wink.

Trege blushed, thankfully she had her back to Ziva so it was unnoticed.

"And does this woman of choice have a name?" Ziva asked.

"She does." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Which is?" Ziva pressed.

Just then Gibbs walked in and announced a case. "David, you ride with me." He ordered.

**Time elapsed…**

Tony, Trege, and McGee were in the truck on their way to the crime scene. Tony was driving and Trege had offered to sit in the back, but McGee told her he was use to sitting back there, so she up with Tony.

"So the date went good I'm guessing?" McGee asked slyly.

Trege shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't have been worse." She teased.

Tony quickly glanced at her. "Hey!" He yelped. "It couldn't have been that bad!"

Trege giggled. "Nah, it was amazing." She admitted, putting Tony's fears to rest. "Thanks again for letting Josh stay with you."

"Don't mention it." McGee brushed off. "He's a good kid."

They talked some more about the weekend, Tony telling a little more than McGee wanted to hear or Trege wanted him to, and got to the crime scene.

The three got out of the truck and gathered up their stuff. "Where's the crime scene?" Trege asked.

"Down there." Gibbs informed pointing down into the woods.

"Oh." Trege whispered.

"Are you scared of the woods, Trege?" Ziva asked.

Trege shook her head dramatically. "No." She lied.

"David, go talk to the witnesses. McGee, DiNozzo, and Trege you go down and take a look." Gibbs barked as he went to greet Ducky and Palmer.

The three walked into the woods and started to the crime scene.

"Are you really afraid of the woods, Trege?" McGee asked her as he noticed every little noise scared her.

"No." She squeaked.

"Liar." Tony accused. "But, don't worry, I'll protect you." He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, since it was just them; he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Farò niente non la nuoce mentre lei è nelle mie braccia." He whispered.

Trege gave a slight shiver and practically melted in his arms. She then shook herself out of the trance and released herself from him. "We got a job to do." She said walking faster towards the body.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was the end of the day, and they had finally caught the guy. Trege had run into some poison ivy while walking to the body, and was itching from head to toe.

"This is why I don't like the woods." Trege growled scratching her neck.

"Should have been watching where you were going." Tony teased lightly.

Trege just glared at him.

"I have some calamine lotion in my desk if you would like some." McGee offered to try and stop the tension in the room.

"Thank you, McGee, but I'll just wait till I get home." Trege said softly looking away from Tony.

She gathered up her things and walked towards the elevator, Tony following her shortly after. He had to jump into the elevator as it closed.

"You know, I could rub the calamine on for you." He suggested.

Trege sharply turned towards him. "You should since you're the reason I ran into it in the first place." She snarled.

"How is that?" Tony replied.

"You distracted me!" Trege exclaimed.

Tony laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll just take my punishment then and rub the lotion on your body." He smiled.

Trege narrowed her eyes and then walked to her car. "See you at my apartment, Tony." She yelled as she got in her car.

Tony smiled and got in his as well.

When they got to Trege's, Tony rubbed the calamine on her skin, and he spent the night. They didn't do anything but sleep since she had the poison ivy all over her, but still, he just liked waking up next to her and listening to her breathe.

**Review please. I can't read minds people, so tell me what you're thinking. LOL**


	14. The Blame

**A/N: I know this is really not as detailed as it might need to be, but my brain and my fingers just weren't connecting. LOL I hope you enjoy it still. Thank you to smush68 for your help. (Read her stuff, especially NoOne Goes Through Life Without Scars, its about yours truly, and its AWESOME! Just every other one of her stories.) Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Six months later…..**

Tony and Trege were still going strong, and they were still keeping it a secret. Luckily for them, they both were able to lie pretty convincingly, so no one was of the wiser.

The team was all sitting at their desks, looking at emails, filling out paperwork that needed to be done, and going back and forth with foolish banter.

Then Gibbs walked in, "Gear up, dead body at Rock Creek." He announced as he grabbed his things and headed for the elevator.

The team gathered their things as well and ran after him.

**Time elapsed….**

When they arrived at the crime scene, they noticed Fornell and his team there. (Yes, that meant Ted as well.)

Trege let out a huge sigh as they approached.

Tony leaned into her ear. "You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah, just didn't expect to see HIM here." She stated quickly pulling herself together.

**Time elapsed…**

Trege came storming into her apartment with Tony and McGee in tow.

"How dare that bastard think I couldn't get my emotions in check?" She yelled throwing her stuff down.

"Baby, this isn't exactly keeping your emotions in check." Tony pointed out.

Trege whipped around and glared at him. "Not helping!" She sneered beginning to pace. "I can keep my emotions in check if I want to. I DID keep my emotions in check! I could have slit his fucking throat."

Josh came out of his room with all the yelling. "What's going on?"

"Ted is working the case with us and he requested that your aunt be taken off of it." McGee explained.

"HE should be the one to be taken off the case, not me." Trege snapped. "I did NOTHING to that…. That…. Boy. And how could Gibbs let him do that? I mean I know I'm still pretty new to the team, but I thought I was making some progress with everything."

"Trege, it's just one case." Tony stated standing in front of her to stop her from pacing. "There'll be plenty other cases."

Trege broke into tears and buried her face into Tony's chest. "I just don't understand." She sobbed.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Shh… It's ok, hun; I'll talk to Gibbs in the morning and see what's going on, ok?" He soothed. "I'm sure he just wants everything to run smoothly and Fornell apparently can't operate without Teddy there. Gibbs wouldn't take you off the case without a reason, Trege, that much I can promise you."

Trege just sobbed into Tony's chest.

Tony pulled away and cupped his fingers under her chin to look her in the eye. "How about we just order some Chinese and watch a movie? I promise I'll talk to Gibbs in the morning." He tried again.

Trege nodded softly and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks, Tony." She whispered.

He smiled and hugged her once more. "Tutto è il gonna sta bene." He told her. "Besides, he asked for the wrong one to be taken off the case." He then laughed.

Trege let out a weak chuckle. "Don't do anything to get fired, Tony." She scolded pushing away from him and going to the couch.

Tony called for the Chinese and thirty minutes later it was there. McGee, Tony, Josh, and Trege all sat and watched a movie while enjoying each other's company. And when the movie ended, McGee went home while Tony stayed over and 'comforted' Trege some more.

**The next morning….**

Tony walked into the bullpen and walked straight to Gibbs' desk. (Which he was actually at for once.)

"Boss, can I talk to you?" Tony asked respectively.

Gibbs looked up at his SFA, nodded, and pointed to towards the elevator.

Once they were inside, Gibbs flipped the emergency stop on.

"What's going on, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Why did you take Trege off the case, Gibbs?" Tony spat out. "Is it because of De Luca? Because I'll have you know she can handle this, boss."

"I know that, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

Tony went to continue but stopped, "Then why take her off the case?" He then questioned.

"Because the killer is targeting her." Gibbs explained. "He left a note at the crime scene saying so."

Tony was shocked. This was information that he didn't know. "Why is he after Trege?"

"While she was on homicide at Baltimore, she put away Mark Perrira, a drug lord and serial killer." Gibbs told Tony. "Fornell is thinking his brother's out looking for revenge."

"So this has nothing to do with Agent De Luca?" Tony asked one more time. "This has to do with someone looking for revenge on Trege?"

Gibbs nodded. "I want you and McGee to keep a close eye on her." He then ordered. "Don't let her out of your sights."

Tony nodded as Gibbs flipped the switch again to move the elevator. When they got off, they both headed to the bullpen.

Tony stopped by Trege's desk.

"So, what did he say?" Trege asked.

Tony snapped out of the trance he was in and looked at her. "It's not because of Teddy." He stated.

"Then why did he take me off the case?" She quizzed.

Tony stood and walked over to McGee's desk and whispered something.

"Tony, what's going on?" Trege almost screeched. "What aren't you telling me?"

Tony let out a huge sigh. "Go down to Abby's lab with McGee and stay there." He told her.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because as the senior field agent, I said so." Tony barked.

Trege glared at him and then stormed to the elevator. "You coming, McGee?" She yelled holding open the doors.

"Yeah, be right there." McGee hollered back.

"McGee, don't say a thing to her." Tony ordered. "I don't want her knowing just yet."

McGee nodded and walked to the elevator with Trege.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony was walking Trege to her car. Trege hadn't talked to him since the morning, but he still kept an eye on her.

"Trege, you're going to have to talk to me sometime you know?" Tony stated.

"Hmm." Was all Trege said.

"Baby, come on." Tony begged. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

Trege stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Why won't you tell me what's going on, Tony?" She barked. "I know something's going on, you and McGee hadn't let me out of your sight since you talked to Gibbs this morning."

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, but you got to promise to not freak, ok?" He finally gave in.

Trege walked closer to him. "Tony, I won't freak, I promise. I just wanted to know what's going on." She declared.

Tony opened his mouth to tell her, but he heard something that sounded like a car door slamming. He pushed Trege behind him and began to walk in the direction of the noise, gun at the ready.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Trege whispered, worried.

"Shh…" Tony hushed. "Just stay behind me." He ordered.

Trege put her hand on her gun as well, but stayed behind Tony.

Just then a man in a black hoodie stepped out from behind one of the pillars. "So nice to see you again, Officer Trege." The man said looking at Tony and Trege.

Trege looked at the man's face and recognized him immediately. "Chris Perrira?" Trege asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You put my brother in jail, Officer Trege; I think it's time you paid for that mistake." Chris spat, pulling out his gun and pointing at her.

Tony stepped in between them and lifted his gun higher. "Put the gun down, Chris." He yelled. "You don't want to end up like your brother do you?"

"What difference does it make?"Chris hollered. "We all die sometimes."

"Chris, he wasn't on death row, he just went to jail." Trege told him, trying to calm him down.

"He got stabbed last week by another inmate! And you know what you're little justice system did for him? NOTHING! He died in his cell and NO ONE came to him for hours." Chris fumed. He then trained his gun on Trege's head sticking out from behind Tony.

"Look, Chris, I'm not going to tell you again! Put your gun DOWN." Tony ordered.

The next thing Tony knew, he was on the ground and a fire had been shot. He got up and looked around, but Chris was nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" He screamed. Tony then turned to see Trege on the ground with her chest bleeding.

"Trege!" He yelled running up to her. He checked her pulse and it was there, but it was faint. Her eyes were slightly closed and fluttering. "Trege, baby, open your eyes, that's it." He encouraged. "Come on stay with me."

Tony whipped out his cell phone with one hand while he applied pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding. He called an ambulance, and then once he was through with that, he dialed the one number he knew would be pissed.

"Hey, boss, Trege's been shot…"

**Review please and thank you.**


	15. The Knowledge of NCIS

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to smush68 for her help. She got me unstuck. (Maybe just so I could get to her story a little faster, but OH WELL. LOL) Anyway, hope you enjoy. I hope to have to next chapter up tomorrow, if not sometime later.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The team was all at the hospital. Gibbs was comforting Abby, Ziva and Palmer were staring at the floor, Ducky had gone back to see what was going on with her surgery, and McGee was trying to calm down Tony who was pacing. The two young men were on the opposite side of the room away from the group.

"Tony, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." McGee said for the twentieth time.

Tony continued pacing. "If only I had just told her in the morning, we wouldn't have been having the fight and she would have been safe." He muttered to himself.

"Tony, she's the one that pushed you out of the way. It's not your fault." McGee repeated.

Just then Ducky came back to the group. Tony and Gibbs rushed over to him.

"How she doing, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"She's still in surgery." Ducky told the men. "They wouldn't tell me a whole lot."

"How long till we know?" Tony questioned.

"They said it might be another hour or so. The bullet punctured one of her lungs." Ducky explained.

Tony punched the wall and began his pacing again.

"Come on, Duck. Let's go get everyone some coffee." Gibbs exclaimed leading the older man away from the group.

McGee walked over to Tony. "Tony, she's going to be alright." He told Tony. "Trege's a fighter. You know this."

Tony nodded and collapsed into a chair. "I just can't believe she's hurt, McGee." Tony exclaimed. "I want her here, in my arms."

McGee sat down next to him. "She will be soon, I promise." He then wrapped an arm around his friend and sat there. McGee then sat up abruptly. "Who's going to tell Josh?" He asked.

**Time elapsed….**

Trege's eyes began to flutter open and instantly Josh and McGee were by her side.

"Kel!" Josh exclaimed.

Trege turned her head and looked at her nephew. "Hey, Josh." She rasped. "What are you doing here?"

"McGee came to get me an hour ago." Josh told her, tears just framing the bottom eyelid. "How ya feeling?"

"My chest hurts." Trege said.

"Yeah, getting shot in the chest does that, Kel." Josh laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"He was going to shoot….." Trege started to explain. "Wait, where's Tony?" She then tried to sit up but McGee and Josh held her back down.

"He's right over there, Trege." McGee told her pointing the other bed in the room. "He's fine."

Trege turned her head towards where McGee pointed and saw Tony sleeping slightly peacefully in the other bed in her room. Not scratch on him. Trege breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to McGee and Josh. "How long has he been like that?" She asked.

"The last 15 minutes or so." McGee explained. "He didn't want to leave your side."

Trege could feel tears in her eyes as she turned to face Tony again.

"We'll leave you two alone for a minute." McGee said pulling Josh out of the room.

Trege looked around her bed and found some ice chips to throw at Tony.

Tony shook awake at the sudden impact then jumped out of the bed seeing Trege's eyes open.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, see what you miss when you don't get the proper amount of sleep." She teased.

Tony smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. But before he could, Gibbs began walking into the room.

"Ahh, you're awake." He said walking over to her bed.

Trege put on her best smile she could. "Yeah. But these pain meds aren't doing their job too well. My chest hurts."

"That's to be expected." Gibbs laughed. "You'll be better in due time." He brushed a fatherly hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Now for the hard stuff." He continued standing up. "What's your side of the story?"

Trege took a deep breath and winced slightly when her chest hurt but began telling her side of the story.

"Chris Perrira was aiming his gun at me and Tony got in between us. When Chris cocked his gun I pushed Tony out of the way so he wouldn't get shot and then I took the bullet to my chest. Everything's fuzzy from there on, boss."

Gibbs nodded. "We know the rest Trege." He said sadly. "You're going to be on desk duty for a month or more until you heal, but you will return to work the day after you are released." Gibbs then explained.

Trege nodded. "Thanks, boss." She sighed.

Gibbs smiled and turned to walk out. "Oh, DiNozzo," Gibbs said turning back around. "Next time, get to the kiss quicker."

Tony's eyes went wide. "You know?" He exclaimed.

Gibbs gave him a 'DUH' look. "No one gets that upset about just a partner getting shot." He explained then walked out the door.

Tony stood there in shock for a minute until Trege's voice broke the spell.

"Well, you heard the man." Trege teased. She then grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him down to her pressing their lips together.

McGee and Josh were sitting outside Trege's room letting Tony and she have a little time to themselves, when Abby and Ziva started walking up to the door.

"Is she awake?" Abby asked.

"Umm, yeah, but you can't go in there yet." McGee said standing up and blocking the door.

"And why not?" Abby questioned.

"Because… Umm… "McGee began to stutter.

Abby looked him straight in the eye. "Timothy McGee, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." He squeaked.

"Kel just needs a little time to herself." Josh put in.

Ziva looked at him. "Then why is Tony in there?" She quizzed.

"Because she requested it that way." Josh replied. "She did save his life ya know?"

"I know this." Ziva retorted. She then started giggling. "I know why they don't want us to go in there." Ziva laughed.

"Why?" Abby looked at her confused.

"Because they think we don't know about Tony and Trege dating." Ziva explained between laughs.

Abby laughed along with her, while Josh and McGee looked at each other confused.

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

Abby stood up straight for a second and tried to catch her breath. "Oh, come on, Timmy, it's so obvious." She rolled her eyes. "I mean the long trips in the elevator, and then them coming into my lab with their clothes all messed up."

"And the glances at each other that they thought no one noticed." Ziva piped in.

McGee smiled. "Doesn't help that we're all investigators does it?" He laughed.

Ziva shook her head. "No it doesn't. "

"Well, give them a little privacy. Then you can go in." McGee told them.

The girls nodded and joined Josh and McGee in the hall.

**Time elapsed….**

Gibbs walked into Trege's room.

"DiNozzo, you and Agent De Luca are working together on surveillance tomorrow night." He announced as he walked into the room.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "Seriously, boss?" He whined. Then he winced at the head slap he received. "Yes, boss, working on surveillance with De Luca."

Trege tried to hide her laugh, which just made her chest hurt more.

**Different scene….**

Fornell walked over to Ted in the bullpen of NCIS.

"Ted, you'll have to work with DiNutzo on surveillance tomorrow night." He informed him.

"Why, Fornell?" Ted asked.

"Because, you two are the best agents for the job, and plus, I want to make sure we still keep this case." Fornell explained.

Ted nodded. "Can we at least take different shifts?"

Fornell shook his head. "No, Gibbs and I are taking one shift, and you and DiNutzo are taking the other."

"Why can't I just take the shift with you?" Ted pressed.

"Because they want an NCIS agent and an FBI agent on each shift." Fornell exclaimed. "No more arguing you're doing it." He then walked to the elevator.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long night. _Ted thought.

**Review please. I can take it if you didn't like it, I swear.**


	16. The Take Down

**A/N: Finally I get this chapter up! LOL. I hope you enjoy it. Took me a while to figure out what to do with it! LOL. Thank you to smush68 for your help!  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**The next night….**

Tony walked into the tiny room that he and Ted were sharing for surveillance. He brought in a box of pizza (pepperoni, extra cheese, and EXTRA sausage).

"Hey, Teddy Bear. How's it hanging?" Tony greeted plopping the pizza right down in front of Ted.

Ted rolled his eyes at the name, but went to open the lid to the pizza. "You put extra sausage on here, didn't you?" He growled.

Tony flashed a big grin. "Yup, nothing better than sausage on a pizza."

Ted rolled his eyes again and grabbed a slice. "I can just pick them off I guess."

**Time elapsed….**

Ted was watching Chris Perrira's apartment through the video camera, when something hit him in the back of the head. (For the tenth time within the hour.) He turned to see Tony playing on his phone.

"Do you have to be a child?" Ted asked.

Tony looked up from his phone. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He questioned innocently.

Ted growled slightly and turned back to the video camera. After about ten minutes he felt something else hit his head. He turned around and Tony was still just playing on his phone.

"Can't you find something else to do, besides playing on your phone?" Ted growled.

"I'm watching the monitors over here." Tony announced. "Don't worry, Teddy Bear, I got this under control."

"Could you please stop calling me 'Teddy Bear'? That gets on my nerves!" Ted knew it probably wouldn't work, but he tried anyway.

Tony smiled a bit. "Sure thing, Teddy." Once Ted turned back around, Tony grabbed another piece of paper and hurled it at Ted's head, then went to playing on his phone some more.

Ted groaned and just looked at the camera. Just then he saw something move in Perria's apartment. Ted debated on telling Tony nothing and just going himself, but then he knew that he would need back up if something went wrong.

"I think I just saw something." Ted gave in and told Tony.

"Whatcha see?" Tony said closing his phone and running over to Ted.

"I don't know, but there was movement in Perrira's apartment." Ted explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tony replied getting his stuff together and walking towards the door. "Let's go check it out."

Ted gathered his stuff and followed Tony out.

**Time elapsed….**

"It was a cat, boss." Tony sighed into the phone as he and Ted walked back into the tiny room. "I'll call McGeek to work on the frequency after I get off the phone with you…. He's at the hospital with Josh visiting Trege….. Got it, boss." Then the conversation was over.

"How's K.T. doing?" Ted dared to ask.

"She's fine. She's healing really well." Tony told him as he dialed McGee's number.

Ted just nodded and went over to the computers they had set up.

"Probie should be here when in the hour to work on the frequency of that camera." Tony informed Ted.

"Why do you still call him Probie, when he obviously is a perfectly good agent?" Ted asked. "I mean it's that demeaning to him?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah, he knows I only say it because I care."

Ted nodded. "But you don't call K.T. Probie do you?"

"Not really, I value my life too much." Tony joked.

"She doesn't seem like she would kill anybody, just over a nickname." Ted voiced.

"No, but she may maim me." Tony laughed.

Ted laughed along with him. "Yeah, she is pretty fierce when she wants to be." Ted then looked down at his hands and started to twiddle his thumbs. "Look, Agent DiNozzo, um, I sorry for that day I punched you. I was out of line." He then looked up to see what reaction he would get from Tony.

Tony turned to face Ted and saw true sorrow in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Teddy. I would have done the same." Tony admitted clapping a hand on Ted shoulder.

Ted smiled then looked at one of the screens. "Ok, that is NO cat." He said pointing to the screen.

Tony looked closer at the monitor. "Nope, that, my friend, is Perrira."

The men gathered their stuff again and headed out the door calling their superiors to tell them the news.

Tony and Ted got across the street and crept up to the door of Chris Perrira's place. Tony counted to three then kicked in the door.

"Perrira! We know you're in here." Tony yelled into the apartment.

Just then they heard something like glass breaking so Ted and Tony ran towards the sound.

They found Chris Perrira trying to climb out the window.

"Stop right there, Chris." Ted hollered as he trained his gun on the man.

Chris paused in the window, seeming too scared to jump out of a five story window.

"Turn around with your hands up." Ted hollered again.

Chris did as he was told and held his hands up and began to turn around. Before he was completely facing Tony and Ted, who both had guns trained on him, Chris reached behind his back and pulled his own gun out of his pants.

"Perrira! Put the gun down!" Tony injected. "You are in a losing situation here. It's two against one!"

Chris pointed his gun towards Tony. "Am I really?" Chris snarked. "I hadn't noticed."

"Chris just put the gun down and come with us and this can be all over." Ted voiced.

"Oh, it's already over!" Chris told them. "That bitch is dead and there's nothing you can do about it!" He then pointed his gun at Ted.

Tony took this opportunity to get a closer to Perrira. "Actually you're wrong, Chris. Trege is in the hospital recovering." He informed him. "Guess you're not that good of a marksman as you thought you were!"

Chris turned towards Tony gun pointed and anger in his eyes. "She's ALIVE!" He screamed. "How could that be?"

Ted moved in at this time. "Because you forgot to take one thing into account, Chris, he" Ted tilted his head towards Tony. "Was trained by a Marine. 'Never leave a man behind.'"

Chris noticed that the two agents had gotten closer, and he began to feel crowded. So he did the only thing he could. Chris lunged himself at Ted, knocking him to the ground.

Tony came to intervene when he saw that Ted was having a little trouble wrestling Chris off, so he grabbed the back of Chris' shirt and pulled him off Ted. Chris turned around to take a swing at Tony, but Tony ducked and punched Chris in the gut.

Ted had gotten up and went to pull Chris' hands behind his back to try and put the handcuffs on him, but Chris got his breathe back quickly and broke from Ted's grip. He turned and caught Ted right in the jaw, causing Ted to stumble a little. But once Ted recovered, he started running towards Chris and football tackled him into the wall.

Chris pulled his knee up and caught Ted in the stomach. Ted felled back a little and tried to catch his breath.

Chris ran for the door, but before he could Tony caught him and threw him back. Chris lunged at Tony and grabbed him around the waist and they fell to the ground.

Ted caught his breath and ran over to pull Chris off of Tony. Ted turned Chris around and punched him in the jaw.

Ted went to recover his gun while Chris was collecting himself.

"Just give up, Perrira!" Ted yelled, pointing his gun right at Chris. "This isn't going to end well for you!"

Chris narrowed his eyes and lunged for Ted again, but before he could, Ted fired a shot into Chris' shoulder.

Chris fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Ted flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back, putting the cuffs on his wrist and then picked him up and walked him out.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Ted walked into Trege's hospital room after three hours of processing everything.

Trege jumped out of her bed and ran over to the men. "Oh my gosh, you guys, what happened?" She screeched running to hug both men. "Are you ok?"

"Perrira wasn't going down without a fight." Tony joked. "But, Teddy here got the best of him."

Ted let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without you, man."

Tony chuckled. "This is true." He laughed.

Trege looked between the two men. "Are you guys feeling ok?" She asked cautiously. "Did Perrira hit your heads against a wall one too many times?"

Tony looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're getting along!" Trege pointed out. "Ya'll are usually down each other's throat!"

Tony and Ted let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well, when you take someone down together, it changes you." Ted joked.

Trege shook her head and walked back to her bed. "I guess so."

Ted stopped laughing after a moment and suddenly had a serious face on. "Hey, Tony, can you excuse us for a minute?"

Tony gave Ted a confused look. "Yeah, um, sure. I'll be out in the hall if you need me." He said as he walked back out of the door.

Ted walked over to Trege's bed. "K.T., I'm sorry for the way I treated the situation with Tony. I was out of line, and I should have just kept my anger in check."

Trege looked at Ted stunned for a second and then cleared her throat. "You had a right to overreact, Ted. I…."

"Don't!" Ted interrupted her. "I want to tell you something before you say anything else."

Trege snapped her mouth shut and let Ted speak.

"Ever since that day I found out you slept with Tony I've been thinking, I don't care that you slept with another man, I know how I feel about you. I still love you, K.T. I want to be with you. We all make mistakes, and you were probably just trying to find comfort, and Tony was available." Ted took a deep breath. "I was stupid for getting jealous, if you had wanted to be with him, you would have been a long time ago." When Trege went to speak, Ted hushed her. "Look, I know how I feel about you and I know that you loved me. I was stupid to think otherwise." Ted then pulled something out of his pocket. "Like I said, K.T., I still love you." He kneeled down on one knee. "And I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Trege was shocked when she saw what Ted was holding was a ring box.

"Jennifer Kelan Paula Trege, will you marry me?" Ted asked as he opened the box.

**Ok, here's the part where you get to have fun! I want, hmmm, let's say 5 reviews (Yeah 5 sounds resonanable) and you get to see how Trege handles this! LOL. Who will she pick? Give me the 5 reviews and I'll tell you! LOL. (I know I'm evil! Muahahahahahahahahahaha) LOL. **


	17. The Choice

**A/N: This is the final chapter to The New Very Special Agent. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to smush68 for your help. And thank you to the new reviewers! You helped me get inspired to write this chapter. :) Well, hope you enjoy the ending. You will soon find out who Trege chose.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

**Previously on The New Very Special Agent…..**

Ted walked over to Trege's bed. "K.T., I'm sorry for the way I treated the situation with Tony. I was out of line, and I should have just kept my anger in check."

Trege looked at Ted stunned for a second and then cleared her throat. "You had a right to overreact, Ted. I…."

"Don't!" Ted interrupted her. "I want to tell you something before you say anything else."

Trege snapped her mouth shut and let Ted speak.

"Ever since that day I found out you slept with Tony I've been thinking, I don't care that you slept with another man, I know how I feel about you. I still love you, K.T. I want to be with you. We all make mistakes, and you were probably just trying to find comfort, and Tony was available." Ted took a deep breath. "I was stupid for getting jealous, if you had wanted to be with him, you would have been a long time ago." When Trege went to speak, Ted hushed her. "Look, I know how I feel about you and I know that you loved me. I was stupid to think otherwise." Ted then pulled something out of his pocket. "Like I said, K.T., I still love you." He kneeled down on one knee. "And I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Trege was shocked when she saw what Ted was holding was a ring box.

"Jennifer Kelan Paula Trege, will you marry me?" Ted asked as he opened the box.

**A year later…..**

Trege was in the bride room getting ready when Josh peeked his head in.

"You almost ready, Kel?" Josh asked. He stepped completely into the room and got a good look at his aunt. "Wow, Kel, you look amazing!" He expressed.

"Thank you, Josh." Trege said taking one last look in the mirror. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." She hooked her arm with Josh's and they walked out together.

Josh and Trege waited outside the doors of the auditorium till her music began to play. Once they heard the first line of 'IDon't Want to Miss a Thing' by Mark Chestnutt, the doors opened and Trege and Josh began to walk down the aisle.

Trege was so nervous. She couldn't wait until she was married to this awesome man. She had waited forever to become his wife. When she looked at the altar, and saw his smiling face, all her fears disappeared.

Trege and Josh finally got down to the altar and when the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman?" Josh responded, "I do." And handed his aunt over into the hands of, none other than, Mr. Anthony DiNozzo.

**Flashback:**

_Trege stared at Ted as he knelt before her. She couldn't believe he had just proposed._

"_Umm, K.T.?" Ted nervously asked. "What's your answer?"_

_Trege shook out of her trance. "I'm sorry, Ted, but I can't." She answered._

"_Why not?" Ted asked defeated putting the ring box down. _

"_Because, Ted, I'm not in love with you anymore." She told him. "I'm in love with somebody else."_

_Ted stood up. "Who?" _

"_Tony." Trege whispered._

_Ted closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's what you were trying to tell me while I was going on my spill, isn't it?"_

_Trege nodded sadly and looked at her hands. "I'm sorry, Ted. I truly am." _

"_No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have pushed this on you." Ted said opening his eyes and walking over to her bed. He put his hand on top of hers. "I wish you and Tony the best, K.T. I hope he makes you happier than I ever could."_

_Trege looked up at Ted. "Ted, you did make me happy." She exclaimed putting her hand up to his cheek. "I just don't think I loved you in the same way you loved me."_

_Ted smiled sadly, leaning into her touch. "Thanks, K.T." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I should go now, before I make an even bigger fool of myself."_

_Trege frowned. "You didn't make a fool of yourself." She told him. "You just misjudged is all." _

_Ted nodded. "Well, I should still go. I'm sure Tony wants to celebrate Perrira's arrest with you anyway. Make sure he treats you right, K.T." He said as he walked out the door. _

_Trege let out a heavy sigh as she watched Ted leave. She hated seeing him hurt, but she couldn't help being in love with Tony._

**End of Flashback.**

Tony looked at his beautiful bride. He thought back to the night he asked her to marry him and how she reacted.

**Another flashback:**

_Tony was sitting in his apartment after a long day. He has Magnum on the television and Jack Daniels in a glass in his hand. He was blanking staring at Magnum, not really paying attention. He heard his lock turning and the door open. Tony almost reached for his gun when he realized it was Trege walking in. _

"_Oh, hey." Tony said as he slumped back onto the couch and took a sip of his drink. _

_Trege came over and sat beside him, she knew that this case had really gotten to him. Having to find the killer of a Marine who took his frustration out on his wife and children constantly, and then finding out it was his wife who had just had enough of the abuse. It was killing them all. _

"_Hey, want some company?" Trege asked coming over and sitting next to Tony. _

_Tony shrugged and stared at the television. "Glasses are in the kitchen, if you want a drink." _

"_That's ok, I'll just share yours." Trege said reaching for Tony's drink and grabbed it. He didn't give up a big fight handing it over. Trege took a sip and handed it back to him. _

"_Want to talk about it?" Trege suggested._

"_Nope." Tony answered and took another swig of his drink. _

_Trege just nodded and went to watching the T.V. with him. "What cha watching?" She then questioned._

"_Magnum." Tony just kept staring at Magnum. _

_Trege let out a huge sigh and turned towards Tony again. "What's wrong, Tony? I mean I know the case got to all of us. I mean it's just not right to put someone away for killing someone just to protect her family. I know I would do the same thing." She blurted out in one breath. _

"_I'm fine, Trege." Tony snarked._

"_Of course you are." She sarcastically said. "That's why you're watching something with no sound, and sitting here, alone, drinking."_

"_I'm not alone, you're here." He pointed out._

"_You know what I mean, Tony!" Trege replied._

_Tony set his jaw. "What's your point?" He took another drink._

"_I'm worried about you. You seem a little more beat down than the rest of us." Trege put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Like I said, Trege, I'm fine." Tony went to take another drink, but Trege knocked it out of his hand. _

_Tony shot off the couch, followed quickly by Trege. They stood there staring at one another for a minute or two, till Tony reached out and pulled her towards him. He crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss wasn't anything sweet. It was full of anger and passion. It was obvious this was just to forget about the day. _

_Tony started leading Trege back to the bedroom. As they were backing into the bedroom, Trege was unbuttoning Tony's shirt, while Tony was pulling on hers. _

_They got to the room, and plopped onto the bed. Tony made a trail down her neck and then stopped and looked into Trege's eyes. _

_Trege looked at Tony shocked. "Something wrong?" She asked._

"_Marry me!" Tony blurted. _

_Trege pushed herself out from under Tony and sat up. "What?!"_

"_Marry me!" Tony repeated. "I want you to marry me." He then got off the bed and pulled something out of his drawer. "I was going to wait for a more romantic setting, but I just couldn't wait any longer." He knelt down on one knee in front of Trege and opened the box in his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "So what do you say? Will you marry me?"_

_Trege was speechless for a little less than a second. "Yes." She answered quickly. _

"_I mean I know that Ted proposed to you, and you had to turn him down for me, and when you were shot, I was thinking the same thing. I don't want you away from me; I want you next to me for the rest of my life…." Tony rambled on not hearing Trege's answer. "I just couldn't find the perfect time, and then this case, and…."_

_Trege grabbed Tony's chin and made him look at her. "I said yes, Tony." She told him._

"_Yes?" Tony mimicked. _

"_Yes!" Trege repeated herself nodding her head._

_Tony took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, standing up and kissing her._

**End of flashback.**

Tony and Trege said 'I do', kissed and they were off to the reception.

Ted sat at a table drinking some Jack and coke. He noticed a server that looked really tired. She was really beautiful. Long, light brown hair pulled into a ponytail out of her face. She wore a white dress shirt and black slacks that seemed to hug her curves just right. She looked as if she really didn't want to be there. The woman noticed him staring and she walked closer to him.

"May I help you with something, sir?" She asked.

"Umm, yes." Ted replied. "Could you tell me your name?"

"Umm, Ingrid. Why?" Ingrid answered him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Ted reassured her. "I just noticed how tired you looked, and was wondering if you could take a short break and sit with me?"

Ingrid looked at him cautiously, and then decided he didn't look like a threat, or that he was too drunk and just looking for a quick hook-up. So, she sat down and put her feet up on a chair close to her.

"So, what's your name, and how do you know the couple?" Ingrid asked.

Ted smiled at her. "Ted De Luca, and I use to date the bride." He admitted.

"De Luca?" Ingrid repeated. "That's Italian, right?"

Ted nodded. "Nato ed alzato." He told her.

"You do know, I don't actually know Italian?" Ingrid replied.

"Oh, sorry, right," Ted stumbled. "I said, born and raised."

Ingrid nodded. "Don't worry," She leaned closer to him. "It still turns me on." She smiled.

"Well in that case, "He leaned into her ear. "Mai le nessuno ha detto come bello lei è?"

Ingrid gave a little shiver. "Are you seeing anyone?" She rasped.

"Nope." Ted said leaning back in his chair. "Are you?"

"I am now!" She informed him, smiling and taking his hand.

Ted smiled. He and Ingrid talked the rest of the night, and exchanged numbers.

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony and Trege were in the back of the limo on the way to the airport.

"So, I guess we can no longer call you Trege, can we?" Tony pointed out.

"Well you could always just call me Mrs. DiNozzo." Trege suggested.

Tony smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I think we can figure something out."

**Review please. **


End file.
